Me And My Fiance
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: Apa yang akan Arthur lakukan jika Alfred dan ia harus bertunangan karena masalah pekerjaan? Warning: OOC,Plot yang kecepetan,Celebrities-Real-Life fic. Rated for future chapter. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Human name used.

US x UK UK x US

Summary: "Then why do you accept that bloody plan?"

Warning: OOC,Celebrities-Real-Life style fic,

Pairing: Yaoi.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance.

Here we go~!

Arthur sedang menikmati hari yang indah dengan secangkir teh dan sebuah buku ketika Alfred mendobrak masuk rumahnya. Arthur meletakkan cangkir teh earl gray-nya dan menghampiri Alfred.

"Iggy~! Kau harus dengar ini! Teriak Alfred, wajahnya luar biasa bahagia. "Apa? Bisa cepat tidak? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," jawab Arthur dengan malas. Ia berniat akan menendang Alfred sejauh mungkin setelah Alfred membuka mulutnya. Tapi apa yang artis manajemennya itu katakan berikutnya membuatnya pingsan ditempat.

"Kita tunangan!"

Itulah kata-kata pertama yang Alfred ucapkan ketika Arthur kembali sadar. Arthur memegangi kepalanya,"Jangan bercanda. Cepat keluar," kata Arthur. Alfred terlihat kecewa. "Tapi,Iggy-" Arthur mengangkat tangan,mengisyaratkan Alfred untuk diam. "Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Alfred lesu dan ia berdiri serta meninggalkan Arthur sendiri di kamarnya yang luas. Arthur menggelengkan kepala dan menyalakan televisi,"Dari dulu anak itu tidak pernah waras," gerutu Arthur. Ya,dia masih ingat. Ketika Alfred belum jadi siapa-siapa,Arthur-lah mendidiknya menjadi seorang artis terkenal.

-Flashback-

Arthur menatap panggung kecil di sudut jalan itu. Bukan,lebih tepat menatap seorang anak kecil berambut coklat yang sedang memerankan drama sambil menyanyi. Gerak tubuhnya lentur. Ia sangat menghayati perannya. Suaranya jernih,halus dan manis. Menarik hati Arthur yang baru saja menjadi artis dan beberapa orang yang lewat. Arthur baru saja berhenti untuk menonton ketika terdengar suara gadis-gadis,"Hei! Itu kan' Arthur kirkland! Kyaaaaa~!" Dan sebelum mereka sempat minta tanda tangan atau foto,Arthur keburu lari. Anak berambut coklat tadi menghentikan sandiwaranya,mata biru teduhnya menatap pundak Arthur yang menjauh.

Entah kebetulan atau memang nasib, Arthur kembali bertemu dengan anak tadi. Boss Arthur menyuruhnya menjadi pelatih anak berambut coklat itu. "Anak itu punya potensi," kata Boss Arthur,"aku titipkan dia padamu,"

"Namaku Alfred!" Kata anak tersebut ketika menyalami Arthur di studio. Arthur mengangguk.

-End Of Flashback-

Setelah itu,mereka mengalami banyak hal bersama. Entah itu menyebalkan atau menyenangkan. Namun satu hal yang Arthur tahu. Alfred sudah menjadi satu bagian berharga dari hidupnya.

Kini,ketenaran Alfred bahkan sudah menyaingi ketenaran Arthur yang merupakan artis senior.

"Berita terpanas malam ini adalah: Artis pendatang baru, Alfred Jones,mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Arthur Kirkland,yang kita kenal sabagai artis senior. Berita pertunangan sesama jenis ini menimbulkan pro dan kontra. Banyak yang mendukung hubungan dua artis yang dikenal dekat dalam satu naungan manajemen 'Allies-production house'-" kalimat berikutnya sudah tidak kedengaran lagi. Arthur memegangi kepalanya. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Ia buru-buru meraih telepon genggam dan mengirim pesan singkat ke Alfred.

"Temui aku di Ritz." Begitu pesan yang masuk ke handphone Alfred beberapa detik yang lalu. Pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung bangkit dan mengendarai Lamborghini silver miliknya. Mengenai berita tentang pertunangannya dan Arthur,ia juga kaget. Namun,pimpinan Allies,Yao, sudah memutuskan hal ini. "Ini demi ketenaranmu dan Arthur," kata Pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang diikat itu. "Karena munculnya Axis-production house,kami hampir tak bisa membuat kalian terkenal lagi. Feliciano dan Kiku adalah artis pendatang baru,sama sepertimu. Tapi rating mereka jauh lebih tinggi. Di pihak mereka juga ada Ludwig. Walaupun terkesan dingin,tapi aktingnya sangat menarik perhatian penonton. Lebih baik kalian bertunangan dan nama Allies akan terkenal kembali. Singkatnya,kita hanya cari sensasi," kata Yao. Alfred hanya bisa mengangguk walaupun dia yakin,Arthur tidak akan bisa menerima hal ini sama seperti dirinya sendiri. Ia mengakui bahwa artis Italia berambut coklat itu memang hebat,dan kemampuan akting artis kelahiran Jepang yang berkulit putih itu setara dengan artis senior. Tapi pemuda pirang asal Jerman itulah yang paling menarik. Jelas mendompleng popularitas Allies-production house.

Alfred melongokkan kepala diantara puluhan orang yang sedang menari di lantai dansa. Iringan musik rock mengaum dari speaker-speaker besar berwarna hitam. Beberapa wanita dengan busana seksi sedang menggoda pria-pria yang duduk di bar. Lampu disko membuat gelas-gelas kaca yang tertata di belakang bar berkilauan. Beberapa artis muda sedang bermain billiard dan yang lainnya duduk di sofa-sofa empuk di sudut bersama pasangan mereka.

"GIT!" Teriak Arthur mengalahkan suara musik yang membahana. Alfred menolehkan kepalanya dan bertatapan dengan wajah seorang pemuda tampan yang sangat marah. Tubuh Arthur lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Wajah Arthur merah padam dan kemeja putih serta jaket kulitnya terkesan acak-acakkan. Rambut pirangnya mencuat tidak beraturan. Tiba-tiba Arthur menarik tangan Alfred keluar dari tempat itu. Ketika mereka sampai di gang gelap yang cukup sempit,barulah Arthur melepaskan tangan Alfred.

"Jelaskan!" Bentak Arthur ke wajah Alfred,membuat pemuda itu mundur sedikit dan merasakan punggungnya menyentuh dinding keras. "a-aku.." Alfred menjelaskan semua yang telah diberitahukan France kepadanya.

Arthur hanya bisa memelototi wajah Alfred. "Then why do you accept that bloody plan?" Tanya Arthur,setiap suku katanya dipenuhi kemarahan. Alfred menunduk.

"Mereka bilang...mereka akan memecatku jika aku tidak mau menjalankan rencana ini. Tapi mereka bilang tidak akan memecatmu," kata Alfred ketika mata Arthur melebar,"kau artis senior,Arthur-oow!" Arthur mendorong Alfred ke dinding. Sejenak ada keheningan yang menyesakkan.

Tiba-tiba,Arthur menarik Alfred kedalam pelukannya,membiarkan dahinya bersandar di pundak pemuda berkacamata yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan memeluk Alfred dengan erat.

"Aku lebih khawatir padamu,baka," kata Arthur pelan. Alfred memeluk Arthur,tangan putihnya mengusap punggung Arthur,orang yang telah mengantarkan Alfred kepada dunianya yang sebenarnya. Alfred memeluk Arthur lebih erat,berusaha memasukkan banyak hal dalam pelukan itu. Rupanya Arthur mengerti.

"Kalau begitu..." Kata Arthur terbata-bata,setelah mereka selesai berpelukan. Walaupun hanya diterangi cahaya yang redup dari lampu neon di atas mereka,tapi Alfred dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa wajah Arthur memerah. Ada keheningan lagi,tapi kali ini keheningan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Alfred tersenyum. Dia akan berterimakasih kepada Yao nanti.

Jadi gimana?

Menu anda:

1."Woow-Lanjutkan!" Dan menunggu chap.2

2. Tinggalkan halaman ini.

Nggak apa-apa...


	2. Marry Me,Please?

Chap 2: Marry me,please?

Rating: agak M (you've been warned)

Warning: sangat OOC,seme berganti-ganti. Maaf kalo agak kecepetan.

US x UK,UK x US

Summary: "Aku sayang padamu,Arthur Kirkland," kata Alfred. "Dan kuharap perasaanmu padaku juga sama,"

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak mereka digosipkan bertunangan,tapi tidak ada yang berubah dari kehidupan Alfred dan Arthur. Malah sepertinya perkiraan Yao benar. Popularitas Alfred dan Arthur kembali melonjak. Berbagai casting dan rekaman memenuhi daftar kegiatan kedua artis tersebut. Sampai-sampai Alfred tidak punya waktu untuk menemui 'tunangan'-nya itu. Walaupun infotaiment-infotaiment masih sibuk mencari kebenaran sejati dari berita tersebut. Alfred menghela nafas dan mengenyakkan dirinya ke sofa korduroi warna merah di apartemennya yang besar. "Iggy," gumam Alfred nggak jelas.

"Apa?"

"Eh-eeeeeeeeeeeeh?" Alfred langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan melihat ke arah belakang. Arthur sedang duduk di meja makan antik wormwood-nya sambil memegangi secangkir teh. Mata hijaunya menatap Alfred dengan pandangan aneh. "Apa? Ini kan rumahku juga," kata Arthur. Alfred menghela nafas. Ia tahu kalau apartemen ini milik Arthur,tapi karena Arthur sudah punya rumah sendiri jadi Arthur memberikan apartemen ini untuknya. Tapi..."Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Alfred heran. "Aku masih menyimpan kunci cadangan," Kata Arthur,menyesap tehnya (Kali ini Rose herb tea) dan menatap Alfred.

"Tadi...kenapa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Arthur. Wajah Alfred memerah dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak,tidak apa-apa," gumam Alfred. Arthur,bagaimanapun,menyadari bahwa Alfred tidak menatap matanya ketika mengatakan hal itu. Tapi ia tetap diam.

"Hei Arthur..." Alfred memulai. "Bagaimana kalau-" tapi Arthur memotongnya. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau ucapkan," kata Arthur pendek,setelah itu dia kembali diam. Alfred melanjutkan,"kalau begitu,kenapa tidak? Kau tahu kan kalau aku...aku..." Alfred terdiam. Arthur menghampiri pemuda itu di sofa dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku apa,Alfred?" Tanya Arthur,walaupun dulu ia pernah mendengar hal ini. Alfred menghela nafas. "Kau tahu persis apa yang ingin kukatakan,'kan?" Tanya Alfred balik. "Katakan sekali lagi," pinta Arthur. Tanpa sadar ia membuat ekspresi agak manja dengan mata hijau yang berbinar dan bibir merah yang maju setengah senti. Alfred tidak tahan lagi. Ia benar-benar ingin menyerang pemuda ini. Alfred mendorong Arthur sehingga Arthur jatuh terbaring di sofa merah itu.

"Aku sayang padamu,Arthur Kirkland," kata Alfred. "Dan kuharap perasaanmu padaku juga sama,"

Arthur berusaha mendorong Alfred,namun itu usaha yang sia-sia. Alfred memegangi kedua tangan Arthur. "A-alfred,le-lepas-nhhh!"

Alfred memagut bibir Arthur,menariknya dalam ciuman paksa. Arthur, terus memberontak tidak berdaya,hanya bisa diam menerima ciuman itu,tidak merespon sampai ketika lidah Alfred sampai ke bibirnya. Mendesah pelan,ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan si pemuda Amerika menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dengan lembut. Bagi Alfred,Arthur terasa seperti teh yang baru ia minum dan terasa seperti,well,Arthur. Arthur mengalungkan tangan ke leher Alfred,menciumnya kembali. Ciuman mereka berlangsung perlahan,lama.

Dan nikmat.

Kelembutan berubah menjadi nafsu yang membara. Tangan Alfred tidak lagi berdiam di pinggang Arthur,tapi naik ke kancing kemeja bermerek yang Arthur kenakan. Satu kancing,dua kancing. Terus sampai kemeja biru itu lepas dari tubuh Arthur,tubuh yang (menurut Alfred) sangat seksi. Alfred melepaskan bibirnya dari Arthur,saliva mengalir dari sudut mulut Arthur. Alfred mengubah tatapannya menjadi menggoda. Mengelus dada bidang Arthur,secara 'tidak sengaja' menggesek putingnya,dan membuat Arthur mendesah, dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke Alfred. "Mmh! Al-Alfred!"

"Hey,Arthur," suara Alfred menjadi lebih berat,lebih seduktif,"Aku belum melakukan apa-apa,tapi kau sudah cukup keras," Alfred menekan bagian depan celana Arthur,membuat pemuda itu merintih keenakan. "Uhhn...git..he-henti-," gagap Arthur,tapi Alfred memotongnya. "Kau mau aku berhenti? Sepertinya tubuhmu berkata lain," kata Alfred,masih dengan suara yang tadi. Nafas Arthur terengah-engah,tangannya masih menggantung tidak berguna di leher Alfred. Wajahnya merah padam. Melihat Arthur dalam suatu posisi yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya,Alfred bersiul. Kemudian berbisik di telinga Arthur.

"Kau sangat tahu bagaimana cara merangsang seorang laki-laki...aku tidak boleh membiarkanmu keluar sendirian,"

Wajah Arthur yang sudah merah padam,bertambah merah. Entah dari mana asalnya,namun kali ini dia sanggup mendorong Alfred menjauh. "Jangan malam ini,git," kata Arthur sambil mengambil kembali kemejanya. Alfred terlihat kecewa. "Kau membiarkanku berbuat sejauh itu dan menyuruhku mundur?" Tanya Alfred lesu. Arthur menghela nafas. "Sebetulnya aku kesini untuk membicarakan sesuatu," kata Arthur. Alfred langsung kembali ceria. "Eh? Apa,apa?" Tanya Alfred penasaran. Arthur terlihat ragu. Namun kemudian ia mengeluarkan kotak beludru hitam kecil dari sakunya. Alfred ternganga.

"Alfred,aku tahu selama ini kita menghabiskan hidup kita bersama untuk bertengkar. Kau adalah si bodoh yang keras kepala dan aku adalah si keras kepala yang bodoh. Tapi,aku menyukai kebersamaan kita. Selalu. Alfred Jones..." Arthur menarik nafas untuk menyelesaikan bagian yang penting.

"Maukah kau-"

Alfred menjerit seperti seorang gadis sebelum Arthur menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku mau! Mau!" Jerit Alfred. Arthur menghela nafas. Kenapa sih,dia selalu merusak suasana yang bagus?

"Kau tidak bisa menungguku selesai bicara,bloody git?" Tanya Arthur kesal. Alfred langsung diam. Arthur menarik nafasnya lagi. "Alfred Jones..."

"Would you marry me?"

Alfred memeluk Arthur erat-erat,menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambut pirang itu. "Aku mau. Kau tahu itu kan?" Kata Alfred pelan,mengelus kepala uke-nya itu dengan lembut. Arthur memeluknya kembali,bahkan kotak beludru itu pun tertinggal entah dimana diantara mereka. Jika pertunangan biasa,maka mereka pastilah sudah mengenakan cincin itu. Tapi bagi mereka, tidak ada cincin manapun yang bisa melambangkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

"Mm," gumam Arthur di pundak pemuda-tunggu-tunangannya,sementara tangannya terikat kuat di leher Alfred. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Alfred di kupingnya dan tangan Alfred di punggungnya. Ini hal yang nyata. "Terima kasih..."


	3. Life After That and Axis's Secret Plan!

Chap 3: Life After This

Summary: "Bagaimana jika kita melakukan...revenge?" kata Ludwig. Mata birunya berkilat-kilat licik.

Rating: T

Warning : OOC (seperti biasa) dan China x Russia

US x UK

Di koran dua hari kemudian,terdapat konfirmasi kebenaran pertunangan Arthur Kirkland dengan Alfred Jones. Berita itu disambut setengah gembira-setengah berduka. Yang gembira tentu saja dari kaum penggemar manga dan fujoshi pecinta yaoi. Oh,Allies-production juga sama. "Selamat~da..sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini," kata Ivan sambil merangkul pundak kekasihnya,Yao. Yao mengangguk-ngangguk,"Betul kan,harusnya dari awal kalian tunangan saja," kata Yao. Alfred,yang sedang merangkul Arthur,tersenyum-senyum bangga. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Arthur setelahnya membuat Alfred lesu,"Yah,setelah ini aku pasti kesusahan mengurus si bodoh ini seumur hidup," kata Arthur cuek bebek,"tapi aku tidak keberatan,kok," kata Arthur lagi,membuat Alfred kembali tersenyum ceria.

Pihak yang kecewa tentu saja gadis -gadis penggemar Alfred dan Arthur. Walaupun tidak banyak. Tapi banyak yang tersenyum untuk kedua orang itu. Selama berhari-hari berbagai saluran infotaiment di tv menayangkan tentang Alfred dan Arthur.

Tentu saja berita ini didengar oleh Axis-production.

"Hei,Kiku,Feli," panggil Ludwig. Pemuda berambut pirang yang ditarik kebelakang dengan mata biru muda yang menyerupai ras arya itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya. Kiku,pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit putih yang mengenakan yukata berwarna biru,sedang menggambar sesuatu,tetapi ia langsung menutup buku sketsanya dan mendengarkan pimpinan mereka. Feliciano,pemuda italia berambut coklat kemerahan yang memakai setelan armani,kebalikannya. Ia tetap merebus pasta dengan ceria sambil menyenandungkan lagu. "Maru kaite chikyuu,boku hetalia~"

"Feliciano!" Panggil Ludwig,agak lebih keras. Feliciano menoleh,"ah,Ludwig memanggilku?" Tanya Feliciano polos. Ludwig menghela nafas. "Kalian dengar tentang pertunangan Alfred Jones dan Arthur Kirkland itu kan?" Tanya Ludwig. Feliciano dan Kiku mengangguk. "Rating axis sedikit menurun setelah 'pertunangan' mereka," kata Ludwig. Kiku mengangguk mengerti,sementara Feliciano sudah kembali ke pastanya. "Bagaimana jika kita melakukan...revenge?" Kata Ludwig,mata birunya berkilat-kilat licik. Feliciano menolehkan kepala dari atas pasta. "Ng? Maksudmu apa,Ludwig?" Tanya Feliciano. Tapi Ludwig dan Kiku mengacuhkannya. Mata coklat tua Kiku menatap Ludwig,"Maksudmu..."

"Itulah yang kumaksudkan," kata Ludwig. Ia tersenyum tipis,sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. "Tapi apakah kau yakin dia bisa dipercaya?" Tanya Kiku. Ludwig mengangguk,"Dia betul-betul bisa dipercaya." Kiku hanya bisa menatap jam rolex yang melingkari pergelangan tangan Ludwig,"Kalau kau bilang begitu,yasudahlah," kata Kiku.

"Veee~kalian ngomongin apa sih?"

Ludwig menghela nafas lagi. Masih ada satu masalah. Bagaimana cara memasukkan isi rencana ini ke kepala kecil Feliciano. Kiku menatap Ludwig dengan pengertian,"Kuserahkan masalah ini padamu," kata Kiku,kemudian ia beranjak dari ruangan itu untuk menemui seorang pemuda bernama Greece. Di kamarnya,tentu saja. Ludwig menarik Feliciano dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Wajah Feliciano memerah. Dua menit kemudian mereka sudah 'berbaring' di sofa.

Jelas yang tadi dibisikkan Ludwig bukanlah sesuatu mengenai rencana apapun itu.


	4. Romeo andJuliet?

Chap 4: Romeo and...Juliet?

Summary: "Aku yang akan memerankan Romeo," kata si pemuda berambut pirang bergelombang kepada Arthur. Mata Arthur melebar. "KAU?"

Rating: M

Warning: OOC, US x UK

Sebelumnya, author mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat Shion Shihakami-uchiFan 4ever yang memasukkan cerita ini ke list favourite stories-nya. dan Charles Grey-san buat review serta sarannya. Dan Apple-Mint Inversion-san buat review dan sarannya juga. Makasiiih! That's mean a lot to me!

US x UK.

"Hei Arthur," panggil Alfred. "Hem?" Sahut Arthur cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas di tangannya. Ia sedang membaca naskah untuk syuting selanjutnya. Alfred cemberut.

"Setelah ini,kau kerumahku ya," ajak Alfred. Arthur tidak mendengarnya tapi dia mengangguk dengan asal. Alfred tersenyum dan melompat ke sofa studio untuk memeluk uke-nya dengan sayang.

"Thanks,Iggy! Love you," Cup. Alfred mendaratkan ciuman sekilas di bibir Arthur,membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah. Alfred memperhatikan wajah Arthur. 'Manisnyaaaaaa~!' Kata Alfred dalam hati.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Arthur memegang kedua sisi wajah Alfred dan mencium bibirnya dengan bernafsu. Alfred, si seme yang selalu bersemangat,langsung membalas sepenuh hati. Sambil menindih Arthur di sofa,ia membiarkan lidahnya bermain-main di mulut Arthur. Arthur mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Alfred dan mengerang pelan. Ketika mereka selesai berciuman, Arthur menatap Alfred dengan memohon. Alfred langsung mengerti.

"Iggy..lagi horny ya?" Tanya Alfred polos, dijawab dengan erangan,"Mhm~" dan tangan yang mengencang di sekeliling lehernya. Alfred tersenyum nakal, mata biru lautnya berkilau dari balik kacamata yang ia kenakan, membuat wajah Arthur yang sudah merah menjadi semakin merah.

"Kalau begitu..." Gumam Alfred,tangannya sudah menyusup ke balik kemeja hijau yang Arthur kenakan, mencari sesuatu.

"Aaah~nnnh~" erang Arthur ketika Alfred menemukan titik sensitif di dadanya dan mulai memijat ujung putingnya dengan sangat lembut. Alfred menggunakan ujung jempolnya, membuat Arthur mengerang lebih keras.

"Al-alfred..mmhh~" desah Arthur. Alfred menelan ludah. Ia sudah tak tahan ingin mencicipi tubuh pria ini. Alfred mulai menurunkan wajahnya ke leher putih Arthur dan menghisap serta menjilat seluruh kulit leher Arthur. Arthur mengerang semakin keras.

"Ahhhl-fhhrreed..Ja-ahh-nghn..ah~!" Desah Arthur tak jelas. Alfred tersenyum makin lebar. Menyenangkan rasanya bisa melihat Arthur seperti ini. Tangan Alfred sudah sampai di ikat pinggang Arthur ketika pintu terbuka dan seseorang menjerit dengan keras.

"Gyaaaaaaaa! Awesome!" Jerit Francis. Alfred dan Arthur langsung menghentikan perbuatan bejat mereka dan menoleh ke arah pintu dengan kesal.

"Bisa ketuk pintu dulu?" Tanya Arthur sambil membereskan pakaiannya. Alfred hanya berdehem, wajahnya memerah. Francis terlihat tidak peduli.

"Memangnya studio itu kamar kalian? Harus ketuk pintu dulu baru boleh masuk?" Tanya Francis balik. Saking kesalnya, Arthur menjewer telinga Francis. Francis memukul kepala Arthur sebagai balasannya. Alfred hanya bisa melongo. Tepat ketika Arthur dan Francis mulai cakar-cakaran, Yao melangkah masuk ke studio 4.

"Hei, dengar," kata Yao kepada Alfred, Arthur dan Francis. Arthur dan Francis berhenti bertengkar.

"Ada proyek baru. Film dengan durasi 150 menit. Judulnya Romeo dan Juliet," Kata Yao. Arthur dan Alfred mengangguk. Francis menyeletuk,"Ah,aku sudah dengar,"

Yao mengangguk kepada Francis. "Jadi,kami sudah memutuskan bahwa yang akan memerankan Juliet adalah..Arthur," kata Yao. Kuping Arthur melebar. Alfred tertawa geli.

"APAAA? Aku tak sudi memerankan wanita!" Teriak Arthur. Yao menggoyangkan jari di depan wajah Arthur dengan menyebalkan.

"Semua aktris wanita tidak bisa memerankan peran ini karena sibuk," kata Yao. "Kami sudah meminta adik Ivan,Natalia,untuk memerankan Juliet. Awalnya dia mau, tapi dia bilang ada syaratnya," kata Yao lagi. Alfred membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Arthur pada Yao.

"Yang memerankan Romeo harus Ivan. Tapi begitu kutanya Ivan, dia langsung menolak mentah-mentah. Dia bilang adiknya lebih pantas memerankan film bergenre horror daripada romantis seperti Romeo dan Juliet." Yao menghela nafas, seakan mengeluh. Arthur mendengus. Yao melihat hal ini dan memberi isyarat meminta bantuan kepada Alfred. Alfred mengangguk dengan mengerti.

"Ayolah,Iggy. Aku ingin melihatmu menjadi Juliet,ya?" Bujuk Alfred. Arthur menggeleng.

"Ayolah..kumohon. Ya?" Alfred melancarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya yang membuat Arthur menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengangguk. Alfred dan Yao bersorak dalam hati.

"Siapa yang memerankan Romeo?" Tanya Arthur datar. Yao menunjuk orang yang tidak diduga-duga. Francis?

"Aku yang akan memerankan Romeo," kata si pemuda berambut pirang bergelombang kepada Arthur. Mata Arthur melebar. "KAU?"

Francis mengangguk. "Jangan kira aku senang," kata Francis sambil menyisir rambut dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku melakukannya karena Yao membujukku. Sebetulnya,aku juga lebih suka jika berakting dengan cewek-cewek cantik daripada si alis tebal ini," kata Francis. Twitch.

"Apa katamu? Alis tebal?" Teriak Arthur. Yao dan Alfred menghela nafas secara bersamaan dan mengedikkan bahu,sementara Arthur dan Francis sudah kembali dalam peperangan.

"Yah..kuharap kalian bisa bekerjasama dalam beberapa minggu kedepan," gumam Yao kepada Arthur dan Francis yang sudah acak-acakan. Mereka mengangguk. Setelah itu,Yao dan Francis menghilang.

Alfred menarik Arthur ke parkiran dan mendorong Arthur masuk ke mobilnya.

"Ngapain sih?" Tanya Arthur kesal. Alfred menaruh jari di depan bibirnya,menyuruh Arthur tutup mulut. Kemudian Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthur.

"Kita ke apartemenku," bisik Alfred. Ketika Arthur menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, Alfred hanya tersenyum.

"Melanjutkan yang tadi," kata Alfred. Wajah Arthur memerah. Mobil keluar dari parkiran dan melaju ke apartemen Alfred. Ketika sampai di parkiran apartemen luas itu, Alfred hampir menabrak tanda pengaman karena terburu-buru. Mereka berjalan ke atas dengan bergandengan tangan,diiringi tatapan 'Oh-so-sweet' dari orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Sesampainya di kamar Alfred, Arthur langsung menarik Alfred ke tempat tidur king-size berseprai putih dengan selimut tebal bermotif mawar tersebut. Alfred melepas kacamata dan mulai membuka bajunya dan dan baju Arthur sehingga sekarang mereka telanjang. Alfred memagut bibir Arthur dalam ciuman panas, mengajak lidah Arthur bermain-main dengan lidahnya.

"Mmmh~" Erang Arthur. Alfred tersenyum diantara ciuman mereka dan mencium pipi halus Arthur sebelum turun ke lehernya.

"Ah! Ahn~uuh...mmmh~!" Desah Arthur keras ketika Alfred mulai mencicipi lehernya dan meninggalkan kissmark. Lidah Alfred menemukan 'titik spesial' di leher Arthur yang membuat Arthur mengerang lebih keras. "Ah-ah-ah~Alh-fhreed~" gumam Arthur nggak jelas. Arthur bisa merasakan Alfred tersenyum di lehernya. Alfred mulai turun ke dada bidang Arthur.

"Tenang saja,Iggy," kata Alfred sambil menjilati puting kiri Arthur,"Biar aku yang mengurusmu," Tangan kanannya memencet puting kanan Arthur, membuat Arthur mendesah nonstop.

"Aaaaahn~nnngh! Ah! Uh! Haah! Mmmhh! Terus! Alfred,jangan berhenti!" Erang Arthur ketika Alfred mulai menghisap puting susunya, memainkan ujung putingnya dengan lidah di dalam mulut panasnya. Nafas Arthur terengah-engah. Saliva mengalir dari sudut mulutnya. Alfred melepaskan puting Arthur dan turun ke bawah,ke selangkangan Arthur.

"AAAAH! NNNGGGGH! MMMM!" Arthur tidak bisa berhenti berteriak ketika Alfred memasukkan 'benda' milik Arthur ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap dan menjilati benda itu layaknya lolipop.

"Uuuhnn~Al-alfred..." Arthur merasakan orgasme akan datang dan ingin memperingatkan Alfred. Tapi ketika ia membuka mulutnya,yang keluar hanyalah desahan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Dan ketika Alfred memasukkan benda milik Arthur lebih jauh kedalam mulut panasnya, Arthur melihat bintang-bintang.

"Nnnnnngh~! Mmmmnnn..oooh! Aaah! Uh! Nggggh~" erang Arthur ketika orgasme menarik keluar seluruh pikirannya, menyisakan hanya pemuda yang kini sedang menjilati cairan yang keluar dari alat vitalnya. Tiba-tiba,Arthur merasakan ada jari yang memasuki lubangnya. Arthur,yang merasa agak takut,memanggil kekasihnya,"Al-alfred,"

Alfred mencium bibir Arthur, kembali menariknya dalam nafsu. Alat vital Arthur yang tadinya sudah melemah, kini kembali mengacung tegak. Jari-jari Alfred terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Namun,Arthur sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Ngh," gumam Arthur disela-sela ciuman panas Alfred. Alfred melepas ciumannya serta mengeluarkan jari-jarinya.

"Aku masuk,Iggy," bisik Alfred sambil menggigit cuping telinga Arthur dengan lembut. Arthur,hanya bisa megerang sebagai jawaban ketika ia merasakan benda Alfred memasukinya. Harusnya terasa sakit, tapi tidak sama sekali. Alfred melebarkan kaki Arthur untuk mempermudah ia bergerak, mencoba untuk tidak langsung bergerak ketika kehangatan dan kenikmatan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Sakit?" Tanya Alfred pelan. Arthur menggeleng sambil mengalungkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Alfred.

"Kapan kau akan bergerak? Ah! Aaaah~! Oh my GOD! Nggggggh!" Desah Arthur ketika Alfred mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Mmmh...nggh..Iggy~you're so damn TIGHT!" gumam Alfred sambil mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"More~nnnnnnngh! Aaah~Faster...harder!" Pinta Arthur kepada Alfred. Alfred mematuhinya, membuat Arthur melayang. Arthur merasakan orgasmenya yang kedua semakin dekat. Dan ketika Alfred menggengggam alat vitalnya,memencet ujung benda itu dengan keras, Arthur pun orgasme sambil meneriakkan nama Alfred,dan orgasmenya terasa lebih nikmat ketika meneriakkan nama itu. Setelah beberapa kali maju mundur, Alfred pun orgasme di dalam tubuh Arthur.

"Nnnnngh~! Nyaaaaaahh!"

Mereka berbaring dalam diam selama beberapa saat, berusaha menormalkan nafas. Setelah nafasnya kembali seperti semula, Alfred mencolek pipi Arthur.

"Jadi...bagaimana menurutmu? Buruk ya?" Tanya Alfred. Arthur tertawa.

"Menjijikkan!" Canda Arthur dan membaringkan kepalanya di dada Alfred. "But..it feels good," gumam Arthur malu-malu. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Alfred memeluknya dan mencium rambut pirang Arthur sebelum matanya sendiri terpejam.

"Good night,Iggy,"


	5. Acting

Chap 5: Acting.

Summary: Arthur jadi menyesali keputusannya setelah ia harus mengalami hal ini. Terikat dalam derita permusuhan bersama Francis.

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Warning: USUK, FrUK, RusUS.

Author mengucapkan terimakasih buat Baka Mutsumix-senpai karena sudah mereview. Ditunggu beta-nya! C:

Terimakasih juga buat Mint Inversion-san,yang terus mereview. Semoga berkenan mereview lagi C:

Salam cinta buat RikoCV dan TachibanaHana yang sudah berbaik hati mereview fic gaje ini dan America 50states Hero yang memasukkan cerita ini ke list favourite stories-nya. Thanks! C:

US x UK

Biip-biip-biip-biip-BIIP-BIIP!

Arthur terbangun ketika alarm digital di meja samping tempat tidur Alfred berbunyi kencang. Setelah mematikan alarm aneh itu, Arthur duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Setelah beberapa saat, ia baru sadar kalau dirinya telanjang. Otaknya memutar memori kemarin malam. Wajah Arthur sedikit memerah ketika ia mencuri pandang ke Alfred yang masih tertidur. Rambut coklat mudanya terlihat acak-acakan, dan ada sedikit saliva menetes dari pinggir mulutnya (Baca: ngiler) tapi ia tetap manis dalam posisi seperti itu. Arthur mendengarkan tarikan nafasnya yang konstan. Tangan Arthur secara otomatis mengelus rambut coklat Alfred yang halus. Entah kenapa, posisi ini mengingatkan Arthur pada masa lalunya saat ia dan Alfred tidur bersama. Arthur biasa mengelus rambut Alfred sampai anak itu tertidur. Tangan Arthur terus mengelus rambut Alfred, wajahnya menatap Alfred dengan kekaguman. Kenapa makhluk penggila hamburger ini manis sekali? Tiba-tiba, Alfred membuka mata.

"Pagi, Iggy" Sapa Alfred. Arthur terkejut dan menarik tangannya sementara Alfred menguap. "Pagi," Alfred menoleh kepada Arthur dan tersenyum, kemudian pemuda Amerika itu memajukan tubuhnya untuk memberikan Arthur ciuman singkat di pipi.

"Nyenyak tidurnya?" Tanya Alfred sambil mengusap rambut pirang Arthur. Arthur memeluk Alfred,"Mm," gumam Arthur. Kemudian ia mencium bibir Alfred. Ciuman yang singkat, tapi bisa membuat Alfred tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Mandi sana. Aku mau menyiapkan sarapan," suruh Arthur sementara ia mengenakan boxer serta kaosnya. Alfred mengangguk dengan patuh. Arthur melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Oh iya. Hari ini casting Romeo and Juliet dimulai, jadi nanti aku harus ke studio," kata Arthur kepada Alfred yang sedang mengambil kacamata dan memakainya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga ada urusan dengan Ivan," kata Alfred sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi.

~Skipskip~

Sampailah mereka ke kantor Allies dengan Lamborghini Alfred. Alfred melangkah ke kantor Ivan sementara Arthur melangkah ke studio untuk pengambilan gambar. Ketika Arthur sampai, Yao langsung melambai dengan ceria.

"Hei, Arthur! Ayo cepat ganti kostum!" Kata Yao. Arthur hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke ruang ganti.

'Sepi sekali,' pikir Arthur. Biasanya banyak penata rias dengan sejumlah make-up atau aktor yang berganti kostum. Tapi sepertinya dia hanya sendiri. Kemudian ia mengambil gaun 'Juliet' dan mulai melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan dengan santai. Arthur baru saja melepaskan ritsleting celana panjangnya ketika terdengar suara.

"Boo!"

Suara Francis membuat Arthur melonjak paling tidak lima senti keatas. Arthur menoleh dengan kaget dan kesal begitu tahu bahwa itu Francis. Francis tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Tidak lucu!" Bentak Arthur. Francis terus tertawa. "Sedang apa kau disini? Mengintipku ganti baju?" Tanya Arthur sinis. Francis menyeka air matanya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku baru mau ganti kostum. Ternyata ada kau, alis tebal," ejek Francis. Arthur mencubit pipi Francis dan menariknya sampai merah.

"Aaaaaaauw! Iya, ampun,ampun!" Jerit Francis, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Arthur. Arthur menyeringai.

"Heh," kata Arthur,"Ternyata 'Romeo' pipinya halus sekali, ya. Seperti wanita..lebih pantas jadi Juliet," ejek Arthur. Francis tidak menanggapi. Matanya turun kebawah, menelusuri lekuk tubuh Arthur yang bertelanjang dada dengan tidak sopan. Tiba-tiba, ia tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya tersenyum dengan nakal.

"Kalau tubuhmu langsing begitu, kau memang lebih pantas jadi Juliet," kata Francis. Pemuda asal Prancis itu maju ke depan dan memegang pinggang Arthur, membuat Arthur merinding.

"APAAAA? DASAR MESUM!"

~Skipskip~

Akhirnya setelah dipisahkan dengan paksa dan dijejalkan kedalam kostum, Arthur dan Francis sudah siap di depan kamera. Tepat ketika terdengar "Rolling..action!" Alfred dan Ivan memasuki ruangan. Yao tersenyum kepada mereka, tapi tetap diam.

"Oh..Juliet," kata Francis, membuat Arthur mual, namun ia tetap mempertahankan senyum penuh cintanya sebagai seorang Juliet. "Oh..Romeo..mengapa engkau adalah Romeo?" Kata Arthur, sambil menggenggam tangan Francis. Francis tersenyum. "Wahai putri yang cantik, jika anda tidak keberatan, izinkanlah ciuman di tangan diganti dengan ciuman di bibir, karena bibirku yang memintanya. Janganlah dibuat kecewa," kata Francis sambil menatap mata hijau Arthur dengan sendu. "Aku pun mengharapkannya dalam doaku, pangeranku," kata Arthur.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Francis memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Arthur dengan pelan. Otak Arthur mulai meleleh dan mengalir keluar dari telinganya. APA-APAAN SI BRENGSEK INI? Padahal perjanjiannya kan Francis mencium pipi Arthur! (Tapi sudut pandang kameranya diubah, sehingga terlihat seperti mencium bibir) Tapi ini? Arthur menunjukkan sinyal pemberontakan, tapi Yao membuat isyarat 'jangan-berhenti' dengan kalut. Akhirnya Arthur hanya bisa mendesah kecil ketika lidah Francis masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama dan membuat wajah Arthur memerah.

"Mm~" gumam Arthur setelah ciuman mereka selesai,"Kau pandai mencium," puji Arthur kepada Francis. Francis mencium punggung tangan Arthur seperti Romeo yang asli.

"Kau juga, Juliet," kata Francis. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama sampai Yao meneriakkan, "Cut! Cut! Kerja bagus!"

"Hm..manis juga," kata Francis, ia mengedip kepada Arthur dan menerima tamparan keras di pipi kanannya.

Alfred berdiri bersama Ivan di dekat pintu dengan tangan mengepal menyaksikan seluruh adegan. 'Apa-apaan si Francis itu? Tidak perlu berciuman sampai segitunya kan? Apalagi caranya menatap Arthur. Walaupun cuma akting..tapi kan-!' pikir Alfred cemburu.

Tapi kemarahannya agak reda ketika Arthur menghampirinya. Arthur terlihat, hm, CANTIK dalam gaun Juliet dan wig panjang itu. Arthur memegang lengan dan mengecup pipi Alfred. Coba saja dia mau mencabut alisnya. Alisnya kelihatan kayak pagar tanaman dalam badai. Tapi Arthur selalu terlihat sempurna bagi Alfred.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang. Kata Yao kami harus makan di sini karena setelahnya ada pengambilan gambar lagi," kata Arthur pelan. Alfred tersenyum dan mencium bibir Arthur, berusaha menghapus jejak si Francis brengsek itu dari bibir Arthur. Arthur mengerang dan melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling leher Alfred, menciumnya kembali dengan penuh semangat. Dan ketika mereka melepaskan diri, para kru sedang bertepuk tangan. Dari balik pundak Alfred, Arthur dapat melihat Francis menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Nanti malam ke apartemenku lagi,ya," bisik Alfred. Arthur hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Alfred dengan enggan. Alfred keluar ruangan bersama Ivan, melambaikan tangan kepada Arthur.

~Skipskip~

Ivan dan Alfred berjalan ke Hamburger World di seberang kantor Allies. Tangan Alfred berada di dalam saku jaketnya. Ketika sampai ke kasir, Ivan menoleh.

"Ah, Alfred, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ivan ramah. Alfred mengangkat bahu.

"Apa saja," jawab Alfred pendek. Ivan kembali berbicara dengan penjaga kasir.

Akhirnya mereka duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan jendela dengan hamburger dan coke. Ivan mengamati perubahan wajah Alfred. Alfred memakan hamburgernya dengan lesu dan berulang-ulang menghembuskan nafas sambil melihat ke arah seberang.

'Sepertinya ada yang dipikirkan oleh Alfred,' kata Ivan dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ivan kepada Alfred. Alfred menoleh dengan kaget. Jelas sekali ia terlampau sibuk melamun.

"Maaf," kata Alfred sambil menggaruk kepalanya,"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Ivan menghela nafas. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan~da?" Tanya Ivan. Alfred memandang Ivan sejenak. Kemudian ia menyesap minumannya sebelum berbicara.

"Aku..ehm,yah..aku agak..cemburu," kata Alfred pelan. Ivan memperhatikan bahwa pipi Alfred menjadi lebih merah dan ia jadi tertarik pada seekor semut di pinggiran meja.

"Cemburu? Hm..mengenai Arthur dan Francis,da?" Tanya Ivan. Alfred mengangguk. Ivan mengangguk dengan mengerti dan kembali diam. Entah kenapa, Alfred melihat wajahnya agak sedikit menyesal.

"Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku tidak mau berperan sebagai Romeo bersama Natalia-" Ivan berhenti sebentar. Ia sedikit menggigil ketika menyebutkan nama adiknya.

"Gara-gara aku tidak mau berperan sebagai Romeo, Arthur harus berperan sebagai Juliet bersama Francis," kata Ivan sambil menunduk. Tangannya memainkan kertas burger yang sudah kosong.

Tiba-tiba, Alfred tertawa.

"Hahahahaha!" Tawa Alfred,"kau merasa bersalah karena itu? Kau konyol!" Kata Alfred. Ivan mendongak. Alfred sedang menyesap coke-nya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Ivan, merasa agak...konyol. Alfred menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar, memamerkan jejeran gigi putih yang sempurna. Alfred menjulurkan tangan dan menepuk bahu Ivan.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Alfred. Ia tersenyum tulus pada Ivan. Tiba-tiba, ia bertepuk tangan dengan gaya orang yang menemukan ide baru.

"Oh! Bagaimana jika kita menonton film? Aku sedang tidak ada jadwal. Sebenarnya aku memang meminta libur sih," kata Alfred. Ivan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Da."

~Skipskip~

Hari sudah senja ketika kedua pria itu keluar dari sebuah bar kecil yang agak kumuh di sudut High Street. Seorang pria berambut abu-abu sedang menyeret seorang pria berambut coklat. Kacamata yang dipakai pria itu miring.

"Aku tidak mabuk kooook~" gumam Alfred. Dari nafasnya tercium bau alkohol. Ivan menghela nafas. Mereka memang pergi ke bioskop, tapi setelah itu mereka dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa fans. Jadi mereka terpaksa mengubah rencana. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Ivan melihat sebuah bar kecil dan memutuskan untuk minum segelas atau dua gelas. Alfred, si bodoh, meminum porsi yang jauh lebih banyak. Dia mabuk dengan sukses.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di dalam taksi menuju apartemen Alfred. Untunglah Lamborghini Alfred masih ditinggal di kantor Allies. Dengan satpam disetiap sudut dan pohon-pohon, tidak akan ada yang mau mendekatinya. Kepala Alfred terkulai ke bahu Ivan, membuat pemilik aura kolkhoz itu merasa sedikit tidak nyaman akan kedekatan mereka. Ketika mobil melewati jalan yang agak bergelombang (?) Alfred menggumamkan sesuatu seperti,'Hero,' dan 'Hamburger'.

Bibir Ivan membentuk senyuman kecil.

Sesampainya mereka di depan kamar Alfred dengan cara bertanya pada resepsionis, Ivan mengguncang tubuh Alfred yang sedang bersandar di dinding.

"Hei. Ini sudah sampai,da," kata Ivan. Alfred merogoh kantung celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkan key card. Ivan mengambilnya dan memasukkan key card itu ke sebuah celah besi berbentuk kartu di bawah gagang pintu. Setelah membuka pintu, Ivan menyeret Alfred masuk dan menutup pintu. Alfred langsung menenggelamkan dirinya ke bantal sofa.

Ivan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Ketika Ivan mau pulang dan melangkah ke pintu, Alfred memanggilnya.

"Heeei~Ivaan~sini,sini," Alfred membuat isyarat dengan tangannya. Ivan mendekati sofa tempat Alfred setengah berbaring. Tepat ketika ia menghampiri pemuda Amerika itu, Alfred menarik tangannya sehingga Ivan berbaring di atasnya. Mata berwarna ungu misterius bertemu dengan mata berwarna biru laut. Ivan memberontak, ingin berdiri.

"Al-alfred," gumam Ivan. Alfred tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Ivan, sehingga pria itu tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

"Hm~" Alfred menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gaya seduktif, membuat Ivan menelan ludah melihat bibir yang biasanya pucat itu menjadi merah karena saliva. Kacamata Alfred sudah hilang entah kemana, membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan. Leher putihnya terlihat sempurna dan menggoda dibawah sinar lampu. Tubuh Alfred bersentuhan dengan tubuh Ivan dengan gaya sensual. Celana Ivan terasa agak lebih ketat.

"Ivan~ayolah," bisik Alfred. Ivan menelan ludah.

"Al-alfred, kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan," gagap Ivan, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. Sial, pemuda Rusia tidak gagap!

"Ah~ayolah," erang Alfred. Ivan membuka mulut untuk menolak, tapi bibir Alfred memotong kalimatnya.

Kita akui saja, Alfred memang pantas menyandang predikat 'Master' dalam hal-hal seperti ini.

To the next chapter~

Jadi...bagaimana? Bertambah baik? Atau parah? Hehehe..maaf ya, saya bikin dua tokoh utamanya selingkuh 'secara tidak langsung' (maksudnya Arthur dengan Francis gara-gara syuting, Alfred dengan Ivan gara-gara mabuk,)

Maaf! *cium lantai* wah, wangi lemon.

Tapi dalam setiap cerita pasti ada happy ending kok...

RnR?


	6. Jealousy and Axis's plan part II

Chap 6: Jealousy and Axis's plan part II

Summary: Yao menyadari bahwa Ivan tidak sama lagi. Dan betapa baiknya Kiku mau menemaninya.

Rating: T

Warning: OOC, pairing yang berputar.

Author mengucapkan terimakasih buat Twilight Prince yang mereview fic ini. Bytheway saya sempet ngakak jungkir balik (lebay) ngebaca bio-nya :D kita sama-sama suka Kakashi lho! Toss *buak!*

Terimakasih juga buat TachibanaHana yang mereview fic suram ini (lagi) dan membuatnya cerah bak lampu neon 50 watt *digampar* Terimakasih! C:

Terimakasih forever untuk Mint-Inversion san yang terus mereview fic ini. Yurdebes! (Koreksi: you're the best. Ketauan nggak bisa bahasa inggris.) Pokoknya, makasih banyak! :*

US x UK

Alfred membuka mata dan merasakan kepalanya sakit seperti dihantam palu. Ia memakai kacamata dan menggeliat di tempat tidurnya sebelum menyadari ada badan hangat di sampingnya. Alfred menoleh dengan takut, berharap bahwa ini cuma mimpi buruk. Tapi setelah ia menatap wajah Ivan yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap, ia terkulai lemas. Kemudian ia memeriksa bajunya dengan panik. Masih lengkap. Alfred menghela nafas lega. Berarti ia belum berbuat terlalu jauh.

Alfred merasakan Ivan bergerak di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Ivan. Alfred hanya bisa mengangguk dengan gugup. Ivan tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempat tidur Alfred. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar itu. Alfred mengikuti langkah Ivan. Mereka duduk di sofa, bersebelahan. Alfred menatap Ivan dan sadar bahwa Ivan juga sedang menatapnya. Alfred berdehem.

"Uhuk. soal yang kemarin.."Alfred memulai.

"..maafkan aku," Mereka berkata di saat yang bersamaan. Kemudian mereka terdiam sejenak sambil bertatapan. Biru bertemu dengan ungu. Sedetik kemudian mereka terbahak.

"Maafkan aku karena..kau tahu, menciummu," kata Alfred malu-malu. Ivan menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini salahku. Aku yang mengajakmu ke bar itu," gumam Ivan. Alfred tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kita sama-sama salah," kata Alfred. Ivan mengangguk setuju.

Tiba-tiba, perut Alfred berbunyi.

Alfred memegangi perutnya sambil tersenyum malu kepada Ivan. "Maaf," kata Alfred,"Kita kan belum makan sejak kemarin siang," kata Alfred beralasan.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan?" Tanya Ivan, matanya memandang rak dapur mini bernuansa abu-abu itu. Alfred berjalan ke kulkas kecil berwarna putih di sudut konter dapur dan mulai mengaduk-ngaduk isinya.

"Tidak ada," keluh Alfred beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hm..delivery saja,da," usul Ivan. Alfred berjalan ke meja telepon dan menghubungi restoran pizza terdekat.

30 menit kemudian mereka sudah menikmati pizza segar dengan jenis pepperoni yang disukai Alfred. Alfred menyalakan televisi plasma miliknya dan mereka menikmati sepotong pizza dengan sekaleng soda, tertawa dan menonton "Spongebob Squarepants" bersama-sama.

Ketika hari sudah agak siang, Ivan meminta izin untuk pulang. Alfred mengantarnya ke depan pintu sementara Ivan berkutat dengan jas bepergiannya. Untuk sementara mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum Ivan mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan Alfred.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Cukup menyenangkan..selain ciuman itu," kata Ivan. Tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan Alfred. Alfred cemberut.

"Jangan mengungkitnya lagi! Aku kan sudah minta maaf," Kata Alfred ketus, mata birunya menatap Ivan dari balik kacamatanya. Ia berusaha memukul si pemuda Rusia. Tapi Ivan berkelit. Sebagai tambahan menjitak kepala Alfred.

"Auw!" Jerit Alfred sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ivan menjitaknya dengan tenaga bukan manusia, membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Ivan hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"Hei! Tidak perlu memukulku!" Protes Alfred. Tangannya berusaha memukuli lengan Ivan yang masih bisa dijangkau olehnya (karena Ivan lebih tinggi darinya). Ivan tertawa menyeramkan (Kolkolkolkol...)

"Huh," gerutu Alfred ketika dia sudah berhenti mencoba memukuli Ivan,"Hentikan tawamu yang menyeramkan itu! Kau kelihatan kayak pemeran film horror atau sejenisnya," perintah Alfred seperti seorang sersan.

"Da." Ivan mengangguk,"Sampai ketemu," kata Ivan. Alfred mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan. Ketika punggung Ivan sudah lenyap, ia masuk ke kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Alfred teringat sesuatu.

"Iggy kemana ya?"

Ia mengambil telepon genggamnya. Di sudut layar blackberry onix itu terdapat tanda satu pesan baru. Alfred buru-buru membuka pesan itu.

'Maaf! Aku tidak bisa ke apartemenmu. Aku, Francis dan semua kru menginap di kantor. Menyebalkan sekali. Hari minggu besok aku akan ke apartemenmu. Maaf, ya. Love, Arthur.'

Begitulah pesan yang tertera di layar. Alfred mangamati setiap kata yang tertulis, alisnya terangkat ketika ia mengangkap nama Francis.

Entah kenapa, dada Alfred terasa agak sesak. Pasti Francis akan menyerang Iggy dengan jurus rayuan mautnya. Ini merupakan awal dari akhir.

~skipskip~

Pemuda dengan rambut coklat yang dikuncir itu sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya. Tangannya mengetik nomor yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Kemudian ia menempelkan telepon itu ke telinganya.

Yao menelepon Ivan. Aneh. Ponselnya tidak aktif. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

"Yao!"

Ia menoleh ketika ada yang memanggil namanya. Antonio, salah seorang penata rias, sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa tas plastik.

"Ada apa, aru?" Tanya Yao. Antonio sedang berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Sekarang Yao bisa melihat bahwa ia membawa tomat di dalam tas itu. Wajah Antonio sama merahnya dengan tomat-tomat itu.

"Anu.." Kata Antonio,"Matthew bilang long pin-nya rusak, kita harus memanggil montir sebelum pengambilan gambar dimulai lagi," Antonio menjelaskan. Wajah ala spanyolnya yang tampan berkeringat. Yao mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, suruh dia untuk menelepon montir yang biasa," kata Yao, kemudian dia berpikir sebentar.

"Memangnya kita punya kru yang bernama Matthew?" Tanya Yao. Antonio mengangkat bahu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau lihat Ivan tidak?" Tanya Yao. Antonio menggeleng. Yao menghela nafas. Kemana perginya dirimu?

"Tapi kudengar kemarin dia pergi bersama Alfred," kata Antonio. Tangannya sibuk memeriksa tomat-tomat berharganya. Yao terkesiap.

"Al-alfred?" Tanya Yao, berharap telinganya salah dengar. Antonio mengangguk sambil menghitung jumlah tomat-tomatnya. Setelah yakin jumlah itu pas, ia menegakkan diri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan-" kata-kata Antonio berhenti ketika dia melihat wajah Yao yang lebih pucat daripada tembok.

"Hei," tangan Antonio memegang pundak Yao,"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mungkin sebaiknya kau istirahat. Wajahmu pucat sekali," kata Antonio khawatir. Yao menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu aneh dan tampak dipaksakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aru," kata Yao pelan.

Setelah berusaha meyakinkan Antonio bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa, Yao kembali ke kantornya.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi. Begitu membaca caller-id nya, ia buru-buru menjawab telepon itu.

"Ivan?" Sapa Yao. Suara yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya menjawab dengan tawa kecil.

"Yao, da" kata Ivan. Yao tersenyum.

"Dimana kau?" Tanya Yao. Ivan terbatuk sebelum menjawab.

"Taksi. Sedang menuju ke rumah," kata Ivan.

"Hmm," gumam Yao,"Darimana saja kau?" Yao mulai kedengaran kayak interrogator yang sedang menginterogasi kriminal. Atau wartawan. Apapun itu.

"Dari apartemen Alfred," jawab Ivan. Tidak biasanya Ivan menjawab sependek itu. Yao mulai curiga.

"Ooh," kata Yao, berusaha kedengaran seperti biasa. "Ngapain kau kerumahnya, aru?" Tanya Yao.

"Tidak ada. Hanya berkunjung saja,da" jawab Ivan. Yao bisa mencium adanya masalah. Ivan tidak menggunakan nada suara ceria yang selalu ia gunakan bila berbicara dengan Yao.

"Eh, sudah sampai. Sudah dulu, da" kata Ivan sebelum memutuskan sambungan, bahkan tidak menunggu Yao mengucapkan balasan. Tangan Yao menggenggam erat ponselnya. Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Selama beberapa saat ia memandangi wallpaper blackberry gemini putih itu. Fotonya bersama Ivan saat berkunjung ke Rusia. Ivan tersenyum ceria padanya dari foto itu. Senyumnya manis, tapi dingin. Seperti es yang tidak akan pernah mencair. Mungkin tidak ada yang bisa mencairkan es itu.

Kecuali Alfred.

Yao menggelengkan kepala atas pikirannya. Ia tidak mau dan tidak akan menerima fakta itu.

~Kantor Axis~

"Sial!" Gerutu Ludwig sambil memukulkan tangannya ke meja. Ia tidak menerima berita dari Francis lagi sejak dimulainya syuting Romeo and Juliet. Padahal ia sengaja menyusupkan pemuda itu untuk menjadi mata-mata, tapi sepertinya Francis terlalu asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Ludwig, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada dua orang pemuda yang berada seruangan dengannya. Pemuda berambut coklat langsung meninggalkan piring pastanya dan melingkarkan tangan di sekeliling leher kekasihnya yang berambut pirang.

"Ve~ ada apa, Ludwig?" Tanya Feliciano lembut. Sepertinya, suara Feliciano cukup membuat emosi Ludwig reda, karena setelah itu ia memeluk pemuda kelahiran Italia itu.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Feli. Maaf tadi aku marah-marah," gumam Ludwig. Feliciano mencium bibir Ludwig, membuat pipi pemuda itu bersemu merah. Ludwig mengacak rambut Feliciano dengan sayang. "Cklik!"

Terdengar suara jepretan kamera dan dua orang itu sadar bahwa Kiku, pemuda berambut hitam yang dari tadi diam saja, sedang memotret mereka.

"Maaf," gumam Kiku. Ludwig terlihat agak kesal, sementara Feliciano terkikik.

Tiba-tiba Feliciano berdiri.

"Ve! Aku harus bicara dengan kakak. Permisi~" kata Feliciano. Kemudian ia memberikan kecupan di pipi Ludwig sebelum lari keluar ruangan sambil meneriakkan nama kakaknya.

"Lovii~!"

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara seperti baku hantam di suatu tempat di bangunan itu. Ludwig menghela nafas. Kemudian ia beralih pada Kiku yang sedang menggambar sesuatu di buku sketsanya sambil memperhatikan foto-foto dari kamera.

"Dari apa yang kudengar, sepertinya hubungan antara Yao dan kekasihnya tidak berjalan lancar," kata Ludwig. Kiku mengangguk sambil lalu. Wajah Ludwig menjadi lebih cerah. Sebelum ia membuka mulut untuk bicara, Kiku sudah menutup buku sketsanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan," kata Kiku.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, bisa kau laksanakan?" Tanya Ludwig,"kalian kan sama-sama orang Timur, pasti kau bisa melakukan sesuatu. Ya kan?" Tanya Ludwig lagi, kedengaran sangat berharap.

Kiku mengangguk dengan mantap,"Jangan khawatir. Akan kuusahakan yang terbaik," kata Kiku sebelum keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Ludwig dalam pikirannya sendiri.

~Back to Yao~

Ponsel dalam saku Yao bergetar. Yao buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya, berharap bahwa penelepon itu adalah Ivan. Ia sangat menunggu telepon dari Ivan, setelah telepon singkat yang kemarin. Matanya melebar ketika menatap layar ponselnya.

Kiku?

"Yao-niisan," sapa Kiku.

"Kiku, aru" balas Yao.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Kiku. Pertanyaan basa-basi.

"Baik. Kau?" Tanya Yao balik.

"Baik. Hm..bagaimana jika kita makan siang? Reuni kecil-kecilan," ajak Kiku. Yao berpikir untuk beberapa saat.

"Boleh-boleh saja. Tapi bolehkah aku mengajak temanku, aru?" Tanya Yao. Ia tahu siapa yang akan dia ajak. Ada jeda selama beberapa detik sebelum Kiku menjawab.

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Kiku,"Maaf, sudah dulu ya. Aku kehabisan pulsa," dengan itu, sambungan berputus.

Yao jadi teringat pada adik kelasnya itu. Anak yang manis dan baik, hanya saja tidak mudah ditebak. Seperti samudra yang luas. Kau bisa melihat airnya yang berwarna biru berkilauan, jernih di permukaan. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihat dasarnya.

Dulu, Yao dan Kiku adalah teman baik. Namun setelah menyelesaikan kuliah, Kiku menolak tawaran Yao untuk ikut bergabung di Allies. Ia lebih memilih bergabung dengan kelompok Axis yang dianggapnya lebih hebat. Hubungan mereka menjadi agak renggang. 'Semoga pertemuan dengan Kiku bisa membuatku sedikit lega,' pikir Yao.

~Studio 4~

"Hatsyim!" Arthur bersin. Francis mengulurkan saputangan putih kepada pemuda berambut pirang emas seperti dirinya itu.

"Untukmu, mon cher," kata Francis. Arthur menggeleng pelan sambil menggosok hidung dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Francis, agak sakit hati. Arthur menggaruk kepalanya.

"Mungkin kau sudah menaburkan bubuk merica ke saputangan itu...atau sesuatu yang lebih parah," gumam Arthur. Francis melongo kemudian memukuli Arthur sambil tertawa.

"Aduh! Auw! Sudah hentikan! Stop! Kubilang stop!" Jerit Arthur sambil menjambak rambut Francis sementara Francis menonjok wajahnya (posisi yang aneh).

"Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu," kata Francis sambil tertawa. Arthur mencibir.

"Heh? Begitu ya? Tidak ada buktinya," ejek Arthur. Francis mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang dengan kilatan cahaya supernatural.

"Kalau begitu, mau kubuktikan?"

~To the next chapter~

Fiuh...akhirnya kelar juga!

Sebelumnya, saya mau ngasih penjelasan kenapa Ivan (sangat) OOC untuk menjawab pertanyaan review.

Pertama, saya bingung. Sangat. Ivan lebih sering ngelawak dibanding serius. Gimana caranya memunculkan karakter Ivan yang nggak OOC tapi bisa serius? Tolong review bagi yang tahu.

Kedua, saya bukan author sempurna yang luar biasa. *nyanyi: Author juga manusia, punya rasa punya hati* *dikeroyok massa*.

RnR?


	7. Why?

Chap 7: Why?

Summary : Malam itu, Arthur tidak berhenti menangis. Ia bertanya dalam hati," Kenapa jadi begini?"

Rating: T

Warning: USUK conflict, FrUK, slight Chipan dan Spamano

US x UK

Yao menyeret Antonio ke tempat perjanjian. Ia memakai baju ala china berwarna merah yang biasa, sementara Antonio mengenakan kemeja biru tua dengan jeans hitam. Ketika sampai di cafe bernama Fat Lemon, seorang pemuda yang memakai tudung melambai ke arahnya. Pemuda itu sedang bersama seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua dengan keriwil ke arah kiri. Pemuda dengan rambut keriwil itu sedang cemberut sambil menyilangkan lengan di dadanya. Yao menghampiri meja mereka yang berada di sudut yang agak sepi sambil tetap menyeret Antonio yang merepet.

"Yao-niisan," sapa Kiku sambil membuka tudung jaket hitamnya, mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Yao mengambil kursi di depan Kiku, sementara Antonio mengambil kursi di sebelah Yao, berhadap-hadapan dengan pemuda berambut keriwil.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kiku ketika pelayan berambut keriting hitam dengan bulu mata panjang berwarna gelap menghampiri meja mereka.

Yao memesan kue keju vegetarian dan segelas coklat, sementara Antonio memesan pizza dengan jus tomat.

"Hei! Kenapa pesananmu sama persis dengan pesananku!" Protes pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Kiku kepada Antonio. Ia angkat bicara setelah mengamati daftar pesanan mereka.

Antonio mengangkat bahu,"Mungkin kita jodoh," sahut Antonio asal-asalan, sementara wajah pemuda itu memerah.

Kiku dan Yao tertawa, suasana mencair dan menghangat. Setelah beberapa saat berbincang-bincang, pesanan mereka datang. Mereka berhenti sebentar untuk makan sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kiku berdehem.

"Lovino-san, aku harus berbicara dengan Yao-niisan," kata Kiku. Lovino mengangkat alis.

"Kalau begitu bicara saja. Aku tidak menghalangi," kata Lovino ketus.

"Sebenarnya ini agak pribadi," jawab Kiku, menekankan nada suaranya pada kata pribadi. Lovino mengeluh.

"Jadi aku harus apa? Memandu kalian ke tempat pribadi itu?" Tanya Lovino kesal. Kiku menggeleng.

"Tolong ajak Antonio-san berkeliling," pinta Kiku. Lovino baru mau membuka mulut untuk protes ketika Kiku menambahkan,"Antonio-san pasti senang kan?" sambil menatap Antonio dengan ramah. Betul saja. Wajah Antonio menjadi cerah. Ia menoleh kepada Yao, seolah meminta izin. Yao mengangguk. Kemudian Antonio berdiri dan menarik tangan Lovino keluar dari kafe itu.

"Ayo, mi tomato, kita kencan," kata Antonio sambil mengedip santai kepada Lovino. Wajah Lovino menjadi merah padam seperti tomat. Tangan Antonio menggenggam tangannya.

"Siapa yang mau kencan denganmu! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Antonio no baka!" Protes Lovino, tapi ia tidak menarik tangannya dari genggaman Antonio. Ia malah mengenggamnya balik. Antonio melirik tangan mereka yang bertautan, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Yao menatap Kiku dengan pandangan bertanya setelah kedua pasangan tomat itu keluar dari cafe. Kiku menjawab tatapan Yao dengan senyum ramah.

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin bertanya pada Yao-niisan," kata Kiku. Yao mengangguk.

"Tanyakan saja, aru," kata Yao. Kiku menggaruk hidung, mengubah posisi duduk, dan meluruskan jaketnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Ivan-san?" Tanya Kiku. Yao langsung tertunduk. Ivan tidak menelponnya sejak hari jumat. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang bersama Alfred. Yao tidak mau meneleponnya. Sulit berbicara dengan Ivan ketika ia sedang bersikap sopan atau menjaga jarak. Jika Yao meneleponnya, mungkin Ivan bilang dia sedang sibuk atau tidak bisa dihubungi sekarang. Mungkin juga ditambah latar belakang tawa Alfred yang mengolok-ngoloknya. Itu lebih buruk daripada tidak menelepon Ivan sama sekali.

"Baik-baik saja, aru" kata Yao, berusaha melanjutkan pembicaraan, meskipun hatinya hancur menjadi tiga ribu, nggak, empat ribu keping karena pikiran mengerikan tadi.

"Ooh.." Kata Kiku,"Belakangan ini saya dengar anda jarang bersama Ivan-san," lanjut Kiku. Yao mengangguk.

"Karena pekerjaan, aru. Ivan-" kata-kata Yao terhenti sejenak sebelum dilanjutkan,"-membuat naskah Romeo and Juliet bersama Alfred," Itu rekaan sempurna. Yao mulai menyukainya ide itu. Membuat naskah bersama sebagai TEMAN, bukan apa-apa.

"Bersama-sama?" Tanya Kiku tajam.

"Yah..ehm..sebetulnya tidak. Alfred menawarkan diri untuk mengedit naskah itu. Ia berdiskusi dengan Ivan," kata Yao. Otaknya berdesing memikirkan kebohongan selanjutnya. Sejujurnya kebohongan itu mengandung secuil kebenaran, seperti cokelat dengan kacang ditengah-tengah. Alfred memang sedang berdiskusi dengan Ivan mengenai masalah syuting selanjutnya.

"Begitu ya?" Tanya Kiku, nada suaranya tidak bisa dibantah, seolah ia sudah mengetahui kerenggangan hubungan Yao dengan Ivan dan membujuk Yao untuk jujur.

"Oke. Tidak seperti itu, aru" kata Yao dengan nada menyerah,"Ivan jadi agak..dekat dengan Alfred," kata Yao lagi.

Yao menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari hari dimana syuting Romeo dan Juliet dimulai, sampai ketika Ivan meleponnya. Kiku mendengarkan cerita Yao dengan seksama, seolah cerita itu adalah cerita paling menarik sedunia. Ia mendengus dan bersimpati, membuat Yao lega setelah menceritakan tentang perasaannya.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Yao-niisan," kata Kiku, memandang Yao dengan serius. Yao menghela nafas.

"Begitulah, aru," kata Yao pasrah.

"Kalau begitu, buat saja Ivan-san merasakan hal yang sama," usul Kiku. Yao langsung duduk lebih tegak di kursinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yao cepat-cepat.

Kiku mengangkat bahu, berusaha terlihat tidak yakin.

"Mungkin kau harus menjauhi Ivan-san. Maksudku, kau harus menenangkan diri," kata Kiku,"Jika nanti kau sudah agak tenang, barulah kau bicarakan padanya tentang perasaanmu," suara Kiku persis seperti orang yang sedang membujuk dengan diam-diam. Nada suaranya terdengar seperti biasa, begitu pula gerak-gerik tubuhnya.

Yao termenung selama beberapa saat, memikirkan usul Kiku. Sementara itu, Kiku memandang ke luar jendela, mengamati orang-orang yang lewat. Beberapa orang malah sudah berhenti berjalan untuk memandangi Kiku. Kiku buru-buru memasang tudungnya lagi.

"Kau betul, aru," kata Yao. Kiku tersenyum, mata coklat tuanya memandang Yao dari balik tudung. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi telepon. Kiku mengambil iphone-nya dari saku dan menempelkan iphone itu ke telinganya.

"Halo? Ah, Heracles-san," sapa Kiku. Yao memperhatikan Kiku berbicara di telepon. Entah kenapa, wajah Kiku merona merah. Setelah mengeluarkan suara-suara sopan, Kiku mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Maaf, tapi aku diminta kembali ke kantor," kata Kiku kepada Yao. Yao mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan kembali ke kantor. Terima kasih, aru," kata Yao. Mereka berdiri kemudian berjabat tangan. Sesudah itu mereka kembali ke kantor mereka masing-masing, melupakan dua orang yang tertinggal.

Lovino sedang berjalan ke arah kafe Fat Lemon sambil berkutat dengan Antonio yang sedang menempel di lengannya dan tidak mau lepas. Antonio terus menggandengnya. Lovino hanya bisa mengomel.

Ketika mereka kembali ke meja yang diduduki oleh Yao dan Ivan tadi, meja itu sudah kosong.

"Aaaaaaaah! Ini semua gara-gara kau, bodoh! Aku jadi ditinggal!" Keluh Lovino. Antonio melepaskan pegangannya kemudian menggaruk kepala dengan ekspresi minta maaf.

"Kalau begitu..kita ke rumahku saja, mi tomato," Ajak Antonio. Rencana 'bagus' sudah berseliweran di kepalanya. Wajah Lovino langsung waspada.

"Ma-mau apa kita kerumahmu?" Gagap Lovino. Antonio mengangkat bahu.

"Aku, sih, mau memetik tomat di kebunku. Soalnya kemarin kulihat sudah matang, jadi-" kalimat Antonio terputus ketika Lovino menariknya menuju taksi.

"Ngomong dari tadi kalau kau punya kebun tomat, Antonio bodoh!" Omel Lovino. Tapi wajahnya bersinar. Antonio mengamati wajah itu selama beberapa saat, kemudian tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Dasar aneh," gerutu Lovino. Antonia hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia memajukan badannya dan mencium pipi Lovino dengan lembut, membuat wajah pemilik pipi itu menjadi merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jerit Lovino sambil mengusap pipinya yang dicium dengan punggung tangannya. Antonio mengacak rambut Lovino. Lovino berusaha menghindar, namun ia malah membuat dirinya tergelicir jatuh dari jok mobil dan membuat Antonio tertawa lebih keras.

"Jangan tertawa! Dan kau!" Kata Lovino ke supir taksi yang mengamati adegan seru itu melalui kaca spion,"Jangan mencuri lihat!"

~kantor Allies~

Arthur menghela nafas. Kemarin ia sudah mengunjungi apartemen Alfred, tapi apartemennya terkunci. Ia juga sudah mencoba menghubungi Alfred, tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Bahkan Alfred belum mangambil Lamborghini-nya di parkiran sejak hari jumat. Dan sekarang sudah hari senin. Aneh sekali. Karena itu, disinilah ia sekarang, menunggu kedatangan Alfred di sofa lobby kantor Allies. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.50. Biasanya Alfred datang pukul sembilan.

Tiba-tiba, muncullah sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Arthur. Alfred memasuki kantor Allies bersamaan dengan Ivan. Alfred memakai jas coklat dengan kemeja hitam dan dasi putih. Ivan memakai syal putih dengan jas hitam dan kemeja coklat. Mereka cocok, terlihat seperti pasangan. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang dengan akrab sebelum Ivan berbelok ke kantornya. Arthur segera menghampiri Alfred.

"Hey," sapa Arthur. Alfred menolehkan kepalanya, mata birunya melebar begitu melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Oh, hey Arthur," jawab Alfred agak kaku. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Arthur. Alfred tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan,'Iggy'. Alfred tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. Walaupun agak membuatnya malu, Arthur suka dengan sifat Alfred yang agak polos dan kekanak-kanakan. Entah kenapa, hari ini Alfred tidak bersikap seperti itu.

"Hm..kemarin kau kemana? Aku sudah ke apartemenmu, tapi kau tidak ada. Ponselmu juga tidak aktif," kata Arthur. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan nada menuduh di dalam suaranya. Alfred menggerakkan kaki dengan gelisah.

"Oh, yeah, soal itu. Maaf. Kemarin aku pergi bersama Ivan. Aku lupa memberitahumu," kata Alfred. Ia tidak memandang Arthur ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Ooh," gumam Arthur, berusaha kedengaran seperti itu berita tidak penting buatnya. Padahal kau bisa mendengar bunyi hatinya yang retak seperti es di Antartika.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke Hamburger World? Aku belum sarapan" ajak Arthur. Ia berniat menginterogasi dan memojokkan Alfred sedalam mungkin tentang hubungannya dengan Ivan. Sejenak Alfred tampak mau menolak, tapi ia setuju setelah Arthur bilang ia yang akan membayar semuanya.

Sekarang mereka berada di taman yang terletak di halaman belakang kantor Allies dengan hamburger di tangan masing-masing. Alfred memakan hamburgernya dalam diam.

"Alfred," Arthur memulai. Alfred memandang Arthur.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau sedang menjauhiku atau semacamnya," kata Arthur. Ia memutuskan lebih baik jujur daripada membuang-buang waktu. Alfred menatap sepatunya, tidak menjawab.

"Hey, Alfred," kata Arthur setelah beberapa saat mereka diam. Alfred menoleh memandang Arthur dan tersenyum getir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau urusanmu hanya itu, aku permisi," kata Alfred sambil berdiri dan meluruskan kacamatanya. Ia kembali memandang Arthur yang sedang memandangnya balik dengan khawatir.

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku," kata Alfred,"Urusi saja Francis,"

Kalimat Alfred yang terakhir membuat Arthur ikut berdiri dan mengejar Alfred yang sudah melangkah menjauh. Arthur memegang lengan Alfred, membalikkan badan pemuda itu agar menghadap dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan,'Urusi saja Francis'?" Tanya Arthur, suaranya agak bergetar. Alfred menepis tangan Arthur sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Francis-mu yang tersayang," kata Alfred, menunjuk ke arah belakang Arthur,"Oh, lihat. Penyerbuan,"

Arthur menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Francis sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan Alfred, mungkin mencium adanya masalah.

"Ada apa, mon cher?" Tanya Francis kepada Arthur. Pemuda itu dapat melihat mata Arthur yang berkaca-kaca. Seperti ada yang pecah di kedalaman mata hijau itu.

"Jelaskan padanya!" Kata Arthur sambil terisak,"Kita cuma berakting!"

Francis terlihat sangat bingung. Tapi ia menatap Alfred dengan pandangan menantang, tangannya melingkari tubuh Arthur yang gemetar, menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukan posesif.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan kepadanya, tapi jangan sekali-kali membuatnya menangis," kata Francis tajam dari atas kepala Arthur. Alfred mendengus.

"Kau tahu persis apa yang kubicarakan," kata Alfred, ekspresi wajahnya sama menantangnya dengan Francis. Arthur membebaskan diri dari pelukan Francis, tangannya masih mencengkram lengan Francis.

"Katakan padanya kita cuma berakting. Semuanya tidak betul-betul terjadi semau kita," kata Arthur kepada Francis, yang menggaruk kepala.

Tiba-tiba, bibir Francis menyentuh bibir Arthur. Bukan karena kecelakaan atau akting. Tapi Francis yang menariknya dengan paksa.

"Aku menyukaimu, mon cher. Bukan hanya sebagai teman,"

Arthur menekap mulutnya, menjauhkan diri dari pemuda Prancis itu.

Mata Alfred melebar menyaksikan kejadian di depannya. Kemudian memberikan senyum getir kepada Arthur sekali lagi. Arthur membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan, tapi Alfred sudah lari menjauhi tempat itu. Sebelum berlari ia sempat menggumamkan sebuah kata dengan nada benci untuk Arthur.

"Pengkhianat,"

Punggung Alfred berlari menjauhinya menjadi buram karena air mata sudah meleleh dari matanya.

Arthur terjatuh ke lututnya, menangis tersedu-sedu. Sementara Francis hanya diam di situ, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Mon cher-" kata Francis sambil memegang pundak Arthur dengan ragu-ragu. Ia kembali mendapatkan tamparan keras di pipinya. Jauh lebih keras daripada saat pertama kali Francis ditampar karena mencium bibir Arthur sebagai Juliet.

Arthur langsung bangkit dan berlari ke arah mobilnya, tidak memperdulikan teriakan Francis yang memanggilnya.

Malam itu, Arthur tidak berhenti menangis. Ia bertanya dalam hati," Kenapa jadi begini?"

~To the next chapter~

Bagaimana? Parah ya? Wahahahaha.

Tetaplah mereview yoo~

Lots of Love.


	8. Cool down, da

Chap 8: Cool down, da.

Summary: "Apakah Yao membenciku, da?" Tanya Ivan lesu. Tidak ada jawaban dari si pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir.

Maaf untuk chapter sebelumnya. Pada kalimat "..meja yang diduduki Yao dan Ivan tadi,.." Maksudnya adalah Yao dan Kiku. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Maklum, soalnya ngetik sambil merem.

Rating: agak M

Warning: Fluffy RuChi, slight Giripan and GerIta. Maaf, penggemar USUK harus menunggu! Tapi tenang saja, saya punya kejutan di chapter 10 yang sebetulnya sudah saya bikin tapi belum di upload..karena itu, bersabarlah! Dan reviewlah! Semakin banyak review semakin cepat!

US x UK

Yao berjalan cepat-cepat, seakan menghindari semua orang. Ia buru-buru masuk ke kantornya dan menutup pintu sambil menghela nafas lega. Ia belum bertemu Ivan hari ini, hari selasa. Ia berencana akan mengikuti saran Kiku.

"Yao, da?"

Ivan bangun dari sofa putih kantor Yao yang sedang didudukinya, berjalan kearah kekasihnya. Wajah Yao memucat.

"Ivan, aru," sapa Yao, bibir bawahnya agak gemetar.

Ivan, yang mengharapkan sambutan yang lebih hangat, terlihat agak kecewa.

"Apa ada yang salah, da?" Tanya Ivan polos. Seluruh pikiran Yao menjerit,"KAU!" Tapi mulutnya tetap diam

"Ti-tidak ada, aru. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Yao balik. Matanya menatap dinding di seberang.

"Kau terlihat agak...aneh, da" kata Ivan sambil mengernyit layaknya beruang salju yang diganggu saat makan.

"Aneh, aru? Aku tidak merasa aneh," kata Yao, agak terlalu tajam. Ia hanya tidak menghubungi Ivan dalam 72 jam terakhir. Tidak parah kan? Seenaknya saja Ivan bertanya seperti itu sementara dia sendiri bersenang-senang bersama Alfred, padahal Yao terus memikirkannya.

"Apakah Yao membenciku, da?" Tanya Ivan lesu. Ia tertunduk lesu ketika tidak ada jawaban dari si pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir.

Yao, sebagaimanapun kesalnya, ikut sedih melihat Ivan dalam keadaan lesu seperti itu. Tatapan mata dan suaranya melembut. Yao menjulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap wajah Ivan dalam kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian dia berjinjit dan mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan singkat sebagai ciuman minta maaf. Matanya menatap mata Ivan.

"Tidak, aru," kata Yao pelan. Ivan tersenyum dan memeluk uke-nya tersayang.

"Aku sayang Yao, da," kata Ivan dengan ketulusan yang membuat Yao tersenyum. Entah kenapa mereka jadi bertatapan, kemudian bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam ciuman yang jauh lebih bernafsu, membuat Yao lupa akan segala kekesalannya yang tidak berdasar.

"Mnh..ngh~" erang Yao ketika lidah Ivan bermain di mulutnya.

Mari kita biarkan mereka melanjutkan urusan mereka ;)

~With Kiku~

Sepasang mata mengawasi pasangan yang sekarang sedang asyik bercumbu itu dari balik pintu. Kemudian ia menghela nafas, mengangkat bahu dan berjalan keluar kantor Allies (Kiku's Invisible mode :ON).

Kiku menyalakan mobilnya (Jazz hitam) yang diparkir di depan Hamburger World yang berseberangan dengan kantor Allies. Ketika ia sedang mengemudikan mobilnya kembali ke tempat axis, iPhone di sakunya bergetar. Kiku mengeluarkan ponsel tipis itu dari sakunya dan melihat caller id-nya sebelum menjawab.

"Heracles-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Kiku. Orang di seberang telepon tertawa mengantuk, atau menguap. Sulit dikenali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu," kata Heracles diselingi bunyi 'meong' sebagai latar belakang. Wajah Kiku memanas.

"Begitu ya?" Kata Kiku sambil tetap mengemudi. Ia sedikit menambah kecepatan setelah Heracles berkata seperti itu. Kali ini, Heracles betul-betul tertawa.

"Cepatlah kembali," kata Heracles. Bunyi gemerincing yang Kiku kenal sebagai bunyi kalung leher salah satu kucing milik Heracles mengiringi kalimat pemuda itu.

"Ya. Aku sedang parkir," kata Kiku sambil memundurkan mobilnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Oke," kata Heracles lembut,"Aku tunggu dikamar," kata pemuda itu lagi. Wajah Kiku serasa terbakar.

"Baiklah," kata Kiku. Ia memasukkan iPhone itu dan berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri kamar khusus personil di lantai 8.

Cklek. Terdengar bunyi pintu ketika Kiku mendorong pintu itu sampai terbuka. Heracles menyambutnya dengan senyum manis.

"Kiku," sapa Heracles sambil merengkuh Kiku kedalam pelukan hangat. Kiku tersenyum di pundak Heracles dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Heracles. Pintu kayu coklat dengan desain yang eksotis tertutup di belakang mereka.

Heracles menarik-tunggu-lebih tepatnya menyeret tangan Kiku ke tempat tidur double. Kemudian ia membaringkan tubuh Kiku di tempat tidur itu setelah memindahkan kucing-kucing yang sedang bermalas-malasan diatasnya. Tidak mempedulikan suara protes kucing-kucing tersebut.

Kiku menatap wajah pemuda yang sekarang berada di atas tubuhnya, sementara wajahnya sendiri memerah. Heracles tetap tersenyum, membiarkan mata Kiku terus menatap matanya sendiri. Tangan Heracles bermain-main di dada bidang Kiku sebelum mulai mencopot kancing teratas kemeja putih yang terlihat mahal itu. Kiku mulai bergerak tidak nyaman ketika kemeja itu sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"He-heracles-san,agh!"

Kiku mengerang ketika tangan Heracles memilin salah satu putingnya dengan lembut. Bibir Heracles menutup bibir Kiku, menciumnya dengan nikmat. Tangannya menggerayangi tubuh mungil Kiku.

Beberapa pasang mata kucing mengamati kegiatan kedua insan itu, seolah maklum dengan apa yang diperbuat kedua majikan mereka.

~Sore harinya, di kantor Axis~

"Jadi kamu gagal?" Tanya Ludwig sambil menghela nafas kecewa. Kiku mengangguk. Feliciano ribut ber-vee dan melukis wajah Ludwig.

"Baiklah," kata Ludwig, ia sudah cukup pusing mengurusi Feliciano, jangan sampai orang-orang sedeng dari Allies merepotkan pikirannya lagi.

"Maafkan aku," dengan Itu Kiku berlalu.

Ludwig mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke meja dengan lelah. Feliciano yang melihat hal ini langsung membuang kuasnya dan menghampiri Ludwig. Kemudian ia memeluk Ludwig dengan sayang.

"Vee~ada apa? Tampaknya kau lelah sekali," kata Feliciano dengan khawatir. Tangannya memijati lengan Ludwig.

"Allies membuatku capek, itu saja," kata Ludwig sambil mengecup kening Feliciano.

"Vee~seharusnya kita tidak bermusuhan. Lagipula, kasihan kak Francis," kata Feliciano sambil cemberut, mata hazel-nya memendang Ludwig dengan gaya yang hampir menuduh.

Ludwig menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menyerah. Aku tidak akan mengganggu mereka lagi. Senang?" Gerutu Ludwig. Meskipun begitu, ia tersenyum ketika Feliciano mencium bibirnya.

"Vee~terima kasih! Aku sayang Ludwig!"

~Apartemen Alfred~

Alfred mondar-mandir dengan bingung, merasa galau.

Oke, kemarin itu keterlaluan. Ia terbawa emosi sesaat. Argh! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang Arthur pikirkan tentangnya?

Pasti Arthur sudah membencinya.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!"

Alfred benar-benar menjerit. Beberapa saat kemudian ada yang membunyikan bel dan mengetuk pintu, tapi Alfred mengacuhkannya. Rasanya agak lega.

"Baiklah..aku harus minta maaf!" Kata Alfred dengan tekad berapi-api. Kemudian ia menyambar kunci mobilnya dan segera menghampiri rumah Arthur.

~Rumah Francis~

Oke...Francis pun sama galaunya dengan Alfred. Ia mulai merasa egois. Ia ingin memonopoli Arthur untuknya sendiri, padahal jelas-jelas Arthur milik Alfred.

Sekarang segenggam rambut pirang ada di tangannya. Itu rambutnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat wangsit.

"Aku harus minta maaf." Francis menirukan gerakan Alfred, sama persis. Keduanya menuju kediaman Arthur.

~Rumah Arthur~

Arthur terduduk di ruang tamu dengan secangkir teh yang sudah dingin. Ia hanya bengong menatap foto-fotonya dan Alfred yang berjajar di dinding. Betapa inginnya ia kembali ke masa-masa itu.

Tiba-tiba,

Ting-tong!

Bel berbunyi.

Arthur segera berlari, berharap itu adalah Alfred. Tapi ketika ia membuka pintu, Francis yang menampakkan diri.

Francis segera merangkuh Arthur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku.." Bisiknya di telinga Arthur.

"Fr-francis?" Gagap Arthur. Kenapa malah dia yang-?

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak seharusnya berbuat seperti itu. Maafkan aku," kata Francis berulang-ulang.

Arthur melunak dan melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling leher Francis, mendekapnya erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Francis. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu," bisik Arthur. Pelukan Francis semakin erat.

"Terima kasih, mon cher," kata Francis pelan, tangannya mengusap rambut pirang Arthur. Arthur menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan tubuh pemuda di depannya. Tiba-tiba...

"Arthur?"

Mata Arthur langsung terbuka. Oh sial.

Alfred.

~to the next chapter~

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Penasaran nggak?

RnR?


	9. Tragedy and Happy ending

Chap 9: Tragedy and Happy Ending

Summary: Hati Arthur mencelos ketika ia melihat nama Yao di caller-id. "Halo?" "Arthur! Al-alfred...alfred...dia...!" Prak. Blackberry storm itu jatuh ke lantai ketika Yao menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Warning: OOC, de el el.

Rating: apa ya? T boleh deh..tapi..apa ya?

~US x UK~

Alfred. Berdiri di pagar rumah Arthur yang terbuka.

Tatapannya terlihat terluka.

"Alfred!" Teriak Arthur, ia mendorong Francis dan mengejar Alfred, tapi Alfred sudah keburu naik ke mobilnya dan mengemudi.

Langit terlihat mendung, sesaat kemudian hujan tumpah seperti air mata Arthur.

"Alfred..alfred..." Ratap Arthur sambil sesenggukan. Francis kembali memeluk pemuda itu dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah agar mereka tidak terkena hujan yang mendadak sudah deras, lengkap dengan petir yang bersahut-sahutan.

"Mon cher..tenangkan dirimu," Kata Francis lembut. Ia mengusap pipi Arthur dengan ibu jarinya.

"T-tapi..Alfred.." isak Arthur.

"Ayo, kita kejar dia. Ganti dulu bajumu yang basah itu.." Kata Francis. Kemudian ketika wajah Arthur masih terlihat sedih ia menambahkan,

"Apa aku yang harus membukanya untukmu?" Tanya Francis dengan nada bercanda, membuat wajah Arthur memerah dan pemuda itu langsung lari ke kamar.

Francis tertawa kecil, walaupun ada sakit yang tak terjelaskan ketika ia menatap punggung mungil Arthur. Tubuh itu, kaki itu, rambut itu. Sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa jadi miliknya.

Tiba-tiba, Arthur sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan jas hujan sambil membawa kunci mobilnya. Ia menatap Francis dengan agak iba. Ia tidak ingin Alfred melihatnya dengan Francis lagi. Maksudnya..maksudnya...

Bagaimana cara menyampaikannya kepada Francis?

Arthur mengalami sedikit konflik batin ketika sebagian pikirannya mendorongnya untuk SEGERA mengejar Alfred, sementara sebagian yang lain tidak ingin menyakiti Francis.

"Francis...ku-kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut..mak-maksudku-" kata-kata Arthur terputus ketika Francis menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum pengertian. Mata birunya menatap mata hijau Arthur dengan cara yang tak pernah Arthur lihat sebelumnya.

Ada rasa...sakit. Di dalam mata itu.

Francis mengangguk dengan perlahan sebelum berbalik untuk pergi.

Tiba-tiba, Arthur menarik tangannya.

Francis kembali menatap di pemuda Inggris.

"Mon cher, apa yang kau-" Cup. Arthur mencium pipi Francis, tanpa sengaja bibirnya menyentuh sedikit bagian dari bibir Francis. Otomatis, Francis memeluk pinggang pemuda itu, menariknya lebih dekat. Arthur menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke rambut Francis yang pirang keemasan ketika Francis menciumnya, lidahnya bergerak dengan sensual di bibir Arthur. Francis melepaskan mulutnya dari mulut Arthur dan menelusuri pipi Arthur sebelum mulai menciumi leher pemuda itu.

"Nnnh..Francis.." Erang Arthur ketika Francis mencium dan menjilati lehernya dengan lembut. Ini sudah terlalu jauh. Ia harus pergi. Tapi..lidah Francis terasa nyaman di lehernya...

"Uhn..ber-berhenti.." Desah Arthur pasrah. Tangannya terkunci di sisi kepala Francis sementara pemuda itu mencium dadanya yang masih terbungkus baju.

Francis langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur, terlihat ketakutan akan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"A-aku..." Gagap Francis.

Arthur tidak terlihat marah...atau marahkah ia? Apakah ia akan menampar Francis, mengatainya bajingan dan lain-lain?

Tiba-tiba, bibir Arthur kembali bertemu dengan pipi Francis, mengecupnya dengan lembut. Ketika ia melepaskan diri dari pipi Francis, pemuda itu menatapnya dengan heran.

"Maafkan aku..untuk segalanya,"

Arthur berlari meninggalkan Francis yang melongo. Kemudian Francis menyentuh pipinya. Tempat dimana Arthur menciumnya terasa terbakar dengan menggoda. Tersenyum kecil, ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir di luar, tidak mempedulikan hujan yang masih turun. Mungkin ia tidak mendapatkan Arthur, tapi rasanya ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga.

Arthur mengemudi dengan panik. Cuacanya benar-benar parah. Angin menderu menyahuti suara hujan dan guntur. Kabut mulai turun. Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari Alfred ke apartemennya.

Setelah beberapa belokan licin mengerikan, konfrontasi dengan tukang parkir dan berkutat dengan jas hujan, disinilah Arthur sekarang. Di depan pintu apartemen Alfred. Menelan ludah dengan gugup, Arthur mengetuk pintu.

"Al-alfred?"

Hening.

Diketuknya lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Alfred? Tolong buka pintunya,"

Ketika ia dibalas dengan kesunyian, Arthur mengetuk (setengah memukul) pintu itu dengan keras, tangannya terasa sakit.

"Alfred!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Arthur berdiri dengan putus asa, tangannya sudah terkulai kembali ke sisinya. Pastilah Alfred marah. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir..siapa yang tidak marah jika melihat tunangan mereka 'dipegang' oleh orang lain, dengan mesra, di depan hidung mereka?

Arthur menghela nafas. Bagaimana sekarang? Ia juga tidak tahu apakah Alfred ada di dalam apartemen itu atau tidak. Mungkin ada tapi menolak untuk menjawab. Mungkin juga tidak. Mungkin sekarang Alfred sudah berada di tebing di suatu tempat, meninggalkan pesan, "Selama ini aku sudah merepotkannya. Arthur Kirkland. Terima kasih. Tapi aku tak mau lagi jadi beban bagimu."

Arthur menggelengkan kepala. Kuat-kuat. Lebih baik sekarang ia menelpon Alfred. Arthur merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan handphone. Ia mengetik nomor Alfred. Tapi suara dingin seorang wanita menjawabnya.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi,"

Arthur menggenggam handphone itu erat-erat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menelpon Francis? Memintanya mencari Alfred? Tiba-tiba, handphonenya kembali bergetar. Arthur buru-buru melihat telepon itu, berharap itu Alfred. Tapi hati Arthur mencelos ketika ia melihat nama Yao di caller-id. "Halo?"

Suara Yao terdengar panik.

"Arthur! Al-alfred...Alfred...dia...!"

Prak. Blackberry storm itu jatuh ke lantai ketika Yao menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Arthur berlari menyusuri koridor panjang rumah sakit, menuju ke unit gawat darurat. Beberapa perawat melihatnya dengan pandangan maklum, seperti "Ah, keluarga pasien yang jogging di sini sudah biasa. Siapa lagi yang meninggal?" Arthur memelototi perawat-perawat sialan itu. Beberapa diantara mereka malah memandanginya dengan kagum dan bergumam, "Itu kan Juliet," dan "Aduh! Coba aku bawa kamera!"

Tapi Arthur terlalu sibuk untuk peduli.

'Bloody git!' Umpatnya dalam hati. Teringat kembali ucapan Yao di telepon.

"Alfred..mengemudi terlalu cepat dan bertabrakan dengan truk. Mobilnya hancur total..kondisinya kritis. Mungkin sudah tidak bisa lagi..."

Arthur mempercepat larinya, bertabrakan dengan seorang dokter linglung di belokan. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Sampailah ia di ruangan paling ujung yang dibatasi dengan kaca.

Dari balik kaca, matanya menatap seorang pemuda yang terbaring lemah di ruang ICU, nyawanya bergantung pada mesin-mesin yang dipasangi di sekujur tubuhnya. Meskipun wajahnya babak belur, tapi Arthur langsung mengenalinya.

Alfred!

Arthur ingin membuka pintu, tapi beberapa orang dokter yang lewat memeganginya.

"Pa-pak..ini restricted section, pasien tidak boleh masuk," kata dokter gendut berkacamata. Arthur melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Aku tahu!" Teriak Arthur, mengagetkan semua orang di lorong itu dan membuat dokter-dokter yang tadi memeganginya agak menciut. Tiba-tiba, Yao dan Ivan berlari ke arahnya. Lengkap dengan Antonio dan seorang pemuda yang tidak Arthur kenal. Tapi Arthur dapat melihat Antonio menyeretnya sementara pemuda itu mengatakan,"Tomato bastaaard!"

"Arthur! Tenanglah sebentar," kata Yao setelah ia mencapai Arthur. Ivan yang ada disebelahnya mengangguk.

"Kau menyuruhku tenang sementara Alfred sedang..." Suara Arthur menghilang. Ia tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Yao mengangguk, "Aku tahu kau panik. Ayo cari restoran di luar,"

Arthur membuka mulut untuk protes, tapi Ivan langsung menyambarnya.

"Kau mau kan? Da?" Tanya Ivan, senyum 'aku-akan-membunuhmu-saat-kau-tidur'-nya masih terpeta di wajahnya. Arthur menelan ludah kemudian mengangguk.

Setelah mereka menemukan restoran kecil dan secangkir teh yang menenangkan Arthur, mereka kembali ke ruang ICU. Antonio pergi entah kemana, masih menyeret pemuda yang tadi.

Tiba-tiba, seorang dokter menghampiri Yao dan mengajaknya menjauh. Mereka berbincang selama beberapa saat. Arthur memandangi wajah Yao. Selama sepersekian detik, ekspresi itu berubah-ubah. Kemudian ia terlihat lega. Yao menjabat tangan dokter itu dan kembali menghampiri Ivan serta Arthur.

"Alfred sudah dipindahkan ke kamar pasien yang biasa, jadi kita bisa menjenguknya," kata Yao ceria. Ivan memberi Yao isyarat dengan matanya. Yao mengangguk dengan mengerti.

"Arthur..aku akan senang ikut denganmu menjenguk Alfred..tapi aku dan Ivan harus menghadiri rapat dengan Axis-production. Kami sungguh minta maaf," kata Yao pelan.

"Tak apa-apa," kata Arthur pendek, ia ingin segera menghampiri kamar Alfred dan menjitaknya, sekali saja. Yao mengangguk. Seorang perawat menghampiri mereka dengan agak gugup, terutama ketika ia melihat Arthur,"Ma-maaf, boleh saya tunjukkan jalan ke kamar tuan Jones?" Tanya perawat itu.

Alfred terbangun. Ketika ia mencoba untuk duduk, badannya terasa sakit bukan main. Barulah ia menyadari bahwa ia dililit dengan perban dari leher sampai kaki.

"GIT!"

Terdengar teriakan seseorang yang familiar dan Alfred merasakan pelukan kuat. Rasanya tulangnya yang baru sembuh akan patah lagi. Tapi Arthur terus memeluknya.

"Art-arthur..sakit.." Gumam Alfred. Arthur melonggarkan pelukannya, tapi kepalanya masih berada di pundak Alfred. Tiba-tiba, Alfred merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan panas menetes, menembus perban di lehernya.

"B-b-bloody git..jangan membuatku takut lagi.." Isak Arthur. Mata Alfred melebar, kemudian ia memeluk Arthur dengan agak canggung, tangannya menepuk punggung Arthur.

"Maafkan aku, Artie," kata Alfred. Sesaat ia merasakan Arthur mengelus rambutnya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya pada Alfred. Arthur mengusap matanya.

"Huh. Lihat dirimu, penuh perban seperti mumi. Pasti kau betul-betul terluka ya?" Gumam Arthur. Alfred tersenyum lemah sebelum berbisik ke telinga Arthur.

"Tenang saja, Iggy. _Di bawah sana _baik-baik saja kok," bisik Alfred kemudian ia tertawa saat wajah Arthur berubah warna.

"Bloooooody giiiit!"

~to the next chap~

Jadi! Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir! Terimakasih telah membaca cerita gaje ini! *bow*


	10. Final

So! This is da last chappie! Thank you for being with me till this last moment! Thank you! I can't tell how much I love you! Thank you!

~•~

Seorang gadis berpakaian dress putih panjang polos keperakan sedang berkaca di ruang ganti. Mata hijaunya menatap kaca. Ia terlihat sangat cantik, sayang alisnya terlalu tebal.

...

...Tunggu.

Coret 'gadis' yang diatas. Ia seorang pemuda. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar ganti diketuk dan ia menoleh dengan kaget.

"Git!" Jeritnya, sedangkan pemuda berkacamata yang memakai tuxedo putih dengan dasi putih yang dipanggil 'git' hanya tertawa sambil mendekati pasangannya.

"kau manis sekali, Iggy," kata pemuda itu, ikut berdiri di depan cermin disamping pasangannya yang bernama Arthur. Arthur tidak menjawab. Ia melihat ke arah kaca.

"Pasangan yang jelek banget," ejek Arthur, tapi ia tersenyum saat Alfred mencium pipinya yang dipoles blush-on.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dan seorang pemuda pirang Jerman mengenakan suit berwarna hitam, menggandeng seorang pemuda Italia yang bertanya-tanya,"ve~apakah ada pasta? Aku mau pastaa~"

"Em..maaf, tapi kalian berdua sudah dipanggil," kata pemuda itu, agak salah tingkah. Arthur tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Ludwig," kata Arthur. Ludwig tersenyum kecil dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, menyeret kekasihnya menjauh. Alfred meluruskan jasnya dan memberikan ciuman terakhir kepada Arthur sebelum keluar dari ruangan dan berkata,"Tenang saja, Princess. Aku, sang hero, tidak akan lupa janjiku,"

Arthur tertawa kecil.

~•~

"Ve~ ramai sekali," kata Feliciano. Ludwig mengangguk. Memang banyak infotaiment yang menayangkan pernikahan Arthur dan Alfred secara 'live'. Bahkan sepertinya ia melihat Heracles yang mengenakan jas hitam sedang duduk (atau tidur?) Di salah satu kursi keemasan didalam hall gedung mewah itu. Kiku ada di sampingnya, mengenakan yukata hitam resmi. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kembar.

"Ve~kurasa aku melihat Lovi!" Oceh Feliciano. Ludwig menghela nafas ketika Feliciano menariknya menerobos kerumunan.

"Feli..acaranya sudah mau mulai. Ayo kita cari tempat duduk," kata Ludwig, tapi Feliciano mengacuhkannya. Ludwig menghela nafas lega ketika terdengar suara dari arah altar mungil di bagian depan.

"Dipersilakan kepada para tamu untuk mengambil tempat duduk karena acara akan segera dimulai," kata MC yang gugup karena begitu ia berbicara, beberapa kamera langsung diarahkan kepadanya.

Suasana menjadi hening ketika semua tamu sudah duduk. Mulanya Alfred melangkah masuk, ditemani oleh Ivan. Ivan mengenakan kemeja putih panjang dengan blazer hitam. Terdengar suara "oooh" keras ketika Arthur memasuki ruangan bersama dengan Francis. Di belekang mereka ada dua orang penggiring (anak perempuan) yang masih kecil, mengenakan gaun berwarna pink lembut dan menebarkan kelopak bunga mawar dan melati. Merah dan putih, pelambang cinta dan kesatuan yang abadi. Mereka terus berjalan sampai ke tempat Alfred sedang berdiri.

Francis menyerahkan tangan Arthur ke tangan Alfred, memberikannya tatapan 'jaga-dia-baik-baik' yang dibalas dengan senyum khas Alfred.

"Alfred Jones, apa kau bersedia mengambil Arthur Kirkland sebagai suami? Apa kau berjanji akan mencintainya, dalam suka maupun duka?"

Alfred menoleh, matanya bertatapan dengan mata hijau Arthur. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku bersedia."

"Arthur Kirkland, apa kau bersedia mengambil Alfred Jones sebagai suami? Mencintainya dalam suka maupun duka?"

Arthur menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Hidup tidak akan pernah sama lagi setelah ini. Tapi satu yang dia tahu. Alfred akan selalu ada di sampingnya untuk selamanya, dan itu sudah cukup.

"Aku bersedia,"

Applaus hebat mengiringi bersatunya bibir Alfred dan Arthur. Yah, mungkin Lovino terlalu sibuk untuk memperebutkan fettuchini tomat spesial dengan Antonio, tapi yang lainnya bersorak. Yao dan Ivan, bahkan Francis menyuiti mereka, sementara Feliciano bertanya pada Ludwig,"kapan kau akan melamarku?" Membuat yang ditanya batuk salah tingkah dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang cuaca yang cerah.

Alfred menggendong Arthur, bridal style ke arah luar ruangan, membiarkan para paparazzi itu memotret mereka.

Hari ini nyaris sempurna. Tinggal satu hal.

~•~

"Aaaahn...git.." Erang Arthur saat Alfred mengulum putingnya. Alfred terus menghisap daging kenyal yang sensitif itu, membuat Arthur mengerang lebih keras.

"Iggy..you're so sexy," puji Alfred, membuat wajah Arthur memerah karena 'pujian' itu. Tangan Alfred menyusuri pinggang Arthur sampai ke selangkangannya, sementara lidahnya menari di leher Arthur, menggoda pemuda british itu.

"Al-alfred...nghn! Mm..hhn..uhn.." Desah Arthur ketika Alfred meraba dan memijat 'barang'nya yang sudah mengeras dan tegak. Alfred terus melanjutkan kegiatan tangannya, tak berbelas kasihan.

Tiba-tiba tangan itu berhenti, membuat Arthur meringis.

"Tell me what you want, Iggy.." Bisik Alfred di telinga uke-nya, menggigit cuping telinganya Arthur dan menjilatnya pelan.

"u-unhh...nn..tease.." Gerutu Arthur dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Alfred, menggesekkan alat vitalnya dengan alat vital Alfred, membuat kedua pemuda itu mendesah.

"Come on.." Bujuk Alfred. Arthur mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Alfred dan menangkap bibirnya dalam ciuman panas.

"Touch me, Alfie.." Desah Arthur, wajahnya yang memerah menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat menggairahkan bagi Alfred dan para fangirl. Alfred mencium pipi Arthur sebelum kembali turun ke selangkangan Arthur, wajahnya menghadapi vital region Arthur.

"As you wish, Iggy," kata Alfred, kemudian ia memasukkan seluruh 'barang' Arthur kedalam mulutnya, lidahnya menjilat ujung barang itu dengan bernafsu. Tangan Arthur mencengkram seprei putih. Ia memejamkan mata dengan erat. Its feels so fantastic!

"Aaaaahn...ummm...mm...nnnn...aanh..agh..uhn...mm..m-more.." Erang Arthur, kepalanya terasa berputar ketika Alfred memperkuat hisapannya, membuat Arthur menjerit dalam kenikmatan dan orgasme di dalam mulut Alfred.

"Hhh..thanks, Alfred," kata Arthur ketika ia menarik Alfred keatas, menyamakan mukanya dengan Alfred. Kemudian Alfred menciumnya dan Arthur bisa merasakan rasa dirinya sendiri dari mulut Alfred. Hm..tak heran Alfred sangat suka memberinya blow job. Lidah Alfred menggesek lidahnya dan Arthur kembali menutup mata. Ciuman Alfred adalah hal nomor satu di dunia ini.

"Its 'kay. Now let's move on to the next chapter," kata Alfred, tangannya meraih sekotak kondom di meja disebelah tempat tidur dan memakainya. Mata Arthur melebar ketika Alfred mulai memposisikan dirinya.

"Tu-tunggu, Alfred..aahnn..mmm! Al-alfred! Hhhngghh..." Erang Arthur ketika Alfred mulai bergerak, lebih cepat, lebih kasar.

"Nnnnn...you're always tight, Iggy..." Bisik Alfred di telinga Arthur. Arthur mendesah lebih keras dan memeluk Alfred, tangannya melingkari leher Alfred.

"G-ooooh-oddam-mmm-nit! Sssh-shut up and just f-huuck me!" Desah Arthur, mencengkram penis Alfred dengan kuat, membuat pemuda itu mendesah dengan nikmat.

"Nnngggh...I can't hold it anymore.." Erang Alfred. Arthur mencakar punggung Alfred.

"mmmnnnnnh! aaaaahnnnn...A-aaah-lfred...I'm-!" Kata-kata Arthur terputus ketika ia orgasme. Lubangnya yang menyempit dengan tiba-tiba dan ekspresi kenikmatannya saat ia berada dalam euforia membuat Alfred menyemburkan cairannya didalam lubang pemuda itu.

Mereka terbaring selama beberapa saat, terlalu capek untuk berkata apa-apa. Saat berhasil menangkap nafasnya, Arthur mengecup bibir Alfred. Ia hanya berniat memberi kecupan selamat tidur, tapi ternyata Alfred kembali nepsong dan menyerangnya.

"Su-sudaaaah!" Protes Arthur setelah ia mencapai klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya, sementara Alfred masih terlihat bertenaga.

"Aku belum puas sama sekali~" keluh Alfred, tapi Arthur sudah keburu memejamkan mata. Alfred tersenyum dan mengecup dahi suaminya dengan sayang.

Tak apa-apa, mereka masih punya banyak waktu. Banyak waktu untuk kisahnya dengan Arthur.

Alfred Jones dan Arthur Kirkland.

Ups, koreksi. Alfred dan Arthur Jones.

~The end~

Thank you for staying with me! I love you all my readers! I really do! Thank you for being so kind, reviews and all. Thanks! I love you!


End file.
